Operation: Awakening
by theLadyLoco
Summary: Sharon/Alden. Takes place in high school. Sharon gets cheated on by her college boyfriend and wants revenge so she gets Alden (who's her best friend) to pretend to be her boyfriend to make the guy jealous. Only that's not how it turns out...
1. How It All Started

Hey everyone. Braceface is one of my favorite cartoons and I figured that there defenitely needed to be some more Braceface fanfics so here's my contribution. So this takes place when everyone (Sharon, Maria, Alden; etc.) are seniors in high school. Sharon is dating a college student she met when she was visiting her brother in college. Maria and Conner are a couple. I guess there's nothing else you really need to know. Hope you like it! :)  
  
Operation: Awakening  
Prologue  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Humming softly to herself, Sharon did a couple of last minute touch-ups on her hair before winking at her dog and asking, "Do I meet you're approval?" She couldn't help but feel excited, today was her 3 month anniversary with her boyfriend Mike. Lately things had been kind of distant between them and, after finding out he was working a double shift at McDonald's, she decided to go down and surprise him on his lunch break. I'm going to surprise him, and make his day, then I'll get him to take me out to dinner after he gets off work and the day is going to be wonderful.  
  
Wanting everything to be perfect, she did a last once over of herself before grabbing her bag and car keys then skipping down the stairs. Grinning broadly in excitement, she jumped the last 2 steps and was halfway to the door when her mother called from the kitchen, saying that the phone was for her. People have perfect timing, don't they... it's like they know when I'm heading out and call then.  
  
Doing a 360, she reached around the corner and grabbed the telephone, answering with a "Sharon here, talk to me."  
  
"Uh hey Sharon, it's Alden." Smiling she said, "Hey Ald, what can do for you?" Clearing his throat he asked, "You're going to band practice, right? Well, would you mind giving me a ride there? Dad's got the car and my sister took the SUV somewhere..." "Hah, sure thing, as long as you don't mind coming with me to drop something off to Mike quickly... It's our 3 month and I want to surprise him."  
Laughing he said, "Yeah, that's cool as long as we get to practice reasonably on time. See ya then." Click.  
  
Staring at the phone in puzzlement, Sharon wondered if Alden was that out of it that he had forgotten to say where he was. Um, okay, I'm picking him up... where? I swear that boy would loose his head if I wasn't there to keep track of him.   
  
Shrugging, she headed out the door again, figuring that she'd just stop by his house. Humming to herself again, she didn't even notice Alden standing next to her doorstep until he reached out and tapped her shoulder. Yelping in surprise, she glared at him, "What's wrong with you?! Damn, I could have had a heart attack and then who would sing for your stupid band? Don't do that creepy stalky thing that Maria does."   
  
Grumbling at him as he laughed, she pushed him towards the car. Noticing the cell phone sticking out of his back pocket, she realized he must have been standing outside her house when he called her. Grinning at him, she couldn't help check out the back view she had. Not that she wasn't happy with Mike, she was, it was just Alden had really, um, grown since middle school. Grown is the understatement of the year... Very nice ass... Great soft brown hair... Dresses nicely... Broad shoulders... Well-muscled... All-around fondle-ious...  
  
Grinning to herself, she opened the door to her Jeep, threw her bag in the back then jumped in. Waiting for Alden to get in, she turned the radio volume up and started singing along as she backed out of the driveway.   
  
It's just those rainy days  
Spend your life time trying to wash away  
Til the sun comes and shines again   
Smile for me, smile for me  
  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile  
Til the suns shines just smile for me  
Just smile for me, just smile for me  
Know in your heart, that we are free  
Free to believe whatever we feel  
So feel something real babe  
  
She was almost halfway to McDonald's before she realized she should probably make sure Mike hadn't gone out for his lunch break. Nudging Alden, she said, "Take the wheel while I grab my cell and give Mike a call quickly." Without waiting for an answer, Sharon unbuckled, let go of the wheel and bent over the seat to rummage through her bag. Snickering a bit at Alden's yelp, she grabbed her cell and hit speed dial. Haha, that shows how long Alden and I have hung out... he actually grabs the wheel instead of protesting... and we don't swerve anymore... yup, I've got him trained.  
  
"Yeah, Hi, this is Sharon, is Mike still there or did he go out for lunch?" The person handling the phones was apparently new, because she could hear him yelling at someone to ask who mike was and where he was before replying in a squeaky, pre-pubescent voice, "Uh, Mike's not working today." Frowning, she said, "No, you're wrong, he told me he was working a double shift today." Gulping, the kid said shakily, "No, I have the schedule in front of me... today he has off... something about studying or something."  
  
Hanging up, Sharon, wrinkled her forehead, trying to think. Okay... that's weird... I swear Mike said he had a double shift today. Hmm, he's probably at his dorm... Oh well, at least this way we can go out to dinner right after practice.  
  
Taking the wheel back from a relieved-looking Alden she said, "Change of plans, hun. Apparently I got the days wrong and Mike's not working, so we'll just check the dorm then go to practice. Ok?" Nodding at her, Alden grabbed wildly for the arm rest as she did a quick U-turn and headed towards the dorms. Heh, looks like he isn't use to my driving quite yet. Smirking, she turned the radio up again and continued singing.  
  
Alden's POV  
  
Relaxing internally as Sharon pulled into the dorm parking lot, Alden let go of the tight grip he had on the arm rest. She drives worse then most guys I know. Even worse that Brock. Laughing out loud at that thought, he grinned at her when she turned to look at him quizzically. "You and your driving is going to get me killed on day. I can see it now: "Teenage Boy Killed In Car Accident Due To Female ODed On Midol."  
  
Pretending to be insulted, she punched him in the arm before bending over the seat again to grab her bag. Blushing as he got a good view down her shirt (yup, she may have been a little "late blooming" but I'd say much intriguing bloomage has occurred) he cleared his throat and said, "Mind if I come up and use the tin can, I really have to take a whiz."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she said, "Real nice. I guess you can... if you have to." Without waiting for him, she headed towards the entrance. Staring at her as she walked away, he jerked out of his daze then scrambled out of the Jeep after her. She doesn't wait for anyone does she? Ugh, why'd I come up? Now I have to look at that jackass put his hands all over her. Great.  
  
Seeing her motion towards him to hurry up, he jogged after her and followed her up the stairs and onto the second floor. Walking beside her towards the end of the hallway, he asked, "So why are you so excited? You've been positively glowing all morning." The jackass probably promised his undying love to get in her pants... Again...   
  
Flushing, she said, "Well, it's our 3 month anniversary and he seems like he's been stressed out recently so I wanted to surprise him. You know, do dinner tonight then, who knows." Mumbling something else, she blushed even brighter. Missing the last bit of what she said, he eloquently asked, "Huh?" Grinning nervously, she said, "I think I'm.... well, you know, ready. And I want tonight to be special." Oh... shit... This is really bad... "Shar, he's not pressuring you or anything, is he?" "No, I think I actually love him." Oh SHIT!  
  
Since he was trying to absorb what she had just said, he didn't even realize they had stopped in front of Mike's door. Apparently Sharon had already knocked, then found the door locked, so she got out her key and fit it into the lock. Pushing the door open, she called out Mike's name before heading towards the bedroom.   
  
Following after her, because the bathroom was off the bedroom, he almost ran her over when she stopped short at the doorway. "Hey Sharon, watch where you're going, okay?" Putting his hands on her back to push her forward, he frowned when she pushed back against his hands and started trembling. Uh oh... this can't be good...  
  
Peering over her shoulder, he growled at what he saw. On the bed was a half naked blonde looking like she was trying to personally remove Mike's tonsils with her tongue. That fucking jackass! I'm going to kill him!  
  
Apparently Mike wasn't fully absorbed in the blonde as he turned around and started when he saw them in the doorway. That's right jackass. Now Sharon knows who you really are. If only she had learned a nicer way. Shifting his eyes from a tearful Sharon to a seething Alden and back, Mike cleared his throat before attempting, "Hey baby, this isn't what it looks like. Daisy here was just going over some, um, homework..."  
  
Sharon cut him off, "Homework, eh? And here I thought you were screwing around with some chick on our anniversary. Hmm, where would I get that idea from?" Looking like he was going to make excuses again, Mike started, "Look, baby... this isn't.."   
  
Putting a comforting arm around Sharon, Alden listened in disbelief as the blonde cut off Mike and said, "That's right little girl. Mike here decided to get with a real woman, and not some 17 year old high schooler with a push up bra."   
  
Feeling Sharon stiffen, he couldn't help but smile as he heard Sharon retort, "Really? You aren't talking about you, are you? Cuz all I see is some bulimic, fake blonde bimbo with yellow teeth."   
  
Seeing the blonde start to protest, Mike shushed her before saying to Sharon, "Maybe we should take a break baby... to think over things..."  
  
Pushing past Alden, Sharon ran out of the room, but not before he noticed tears glistening in her eyes. Clenching his jaw, he turned around just in time to see Mike try to run after her. Balling his fist, he punched Mike right in the stomach and watched him collapse on the floor. Glaring, he said, "I don't want to see you  
near her again, got me? I swear to God I will beat you into bloody pulp if you hurt her anymore than you already have."  
  
From his position on the floor, Mike sneered up at him, "Not like I'd want to go after her. She was too much effort. Besides, you should be happy, she's yours now. You know you want her. I know you want to run your hands down that nice little ass and feel up that... OOF! Fuck man! Don't touch me again! You're crazy!!" Scooting back, Mike nursed his side where Alden had kicked him, hard.  
  
Leaning down, Alden whispered, "As I said, you go near her, I kill you. You call her, I kill you. You do anything, I will kill you. I swear to God." Kicking him again for emphasis, Alden stormed out of the room and towards the car to find Sharon. Stupid. Fucking. Bastard.  
  
As he approached the car, he finally saw her, slumped over the wheel, shaking. Oh poor Sharon. Opening the driver side door, he gently pulled her out of the car and into his arms where he held her soothingly while she began to sob.  
  
Pounding against his chest, she cried, "Why did he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Am I a bad girlfriend?" Making soothing sounds he said softly but firmly, "No Shar, he's just a complete jackass who didn't deserve you. It's his fault for screwing everything up." Continuing to comfort her, he was relieved when she started to calm down, only sniffing every once in a while.   
  
After a bit, she spoke up with a quiver in her voice, "Ald, you have to help me. I want him to pay." Frowning, he said, "Sharon, I don't think that's a good idea." Swallowing resolutely, she shook her head and said, "No, you have to help me. Please."   
  
Looking down into her beautiful, vulnerable eyes, he groaned inwardly. She knows I can't resist her. This is not a good idea. She should be with someone better... someone like... like who, me? Yeah right... she and I tried doing the dating thing a long time ago and we're better as best friends... Sighing, he said, "Fine, I'll help you. What are you going to do?"  
  
Smiling bitterly, she said, "I'm going to make him jealous. I'm going to find a hot, wonderful guy, and rub it in his face. He's going to want me so bad he can't stand it. Then I'm going to dump him! He's going to learn the hard way not to mess with Sharon Spitz."  
  
Uneasy with this new twist, he blinked and asked, "But who is going to be your new boyfriend? The one you use to make Mike jealous?" When she stared up at him silently, he blinked again. "Uh no, Sharon, this is a really bad idea." What have I gotten myself into?! How can I pull this off when I... when I what? like her? yeah right... she's my best friend...   
  
Still staying silent, she whipped away the remnants of her tears and pecked him on the cheek. " I knew I could count on you to help me out."  
  
Gulping, he ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Sharon..." 


	2. Is It Weird I Don't Find That Weird?

Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 1  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Pushing open the door to her room, Sharon tiredly dropped her bag and keys by the door then fell on to the bed and stared off into space. Why is this happening to me? All the guys that have ever shown an interest in me seem to be only looking for an easy lay. Why can't I find one genuinely nice guy?  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Sharon didn't even notice when Alden quietly walked in, holding a pint of ice cream in one hand and a movie in the other. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he stood uncomfortably in her doorway, looking uncertain as to whether or not he should come in. "Shar?" Holding out the ice cream as a sort of excuse, he said, "I brought ice cream."  
  
Shaking her head in an effort to banish her troubled thoughts, she gave a small smile when she saw the pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream she normally ate when she had a long day. He really does know me well... Ever since Maria started dating Conner, it's like Alden is more of my best friend... Peering around to see the movie title, she smiled again when she saw it was "Sleepless In Seattle." Yet another example of Alden being my best friend... He's learned through countless break ups of mine what best cheers me up.  
"You're actually going to sit through 'Sleepless In Seattle," for the billionth time just to make me happy? You're a sweetheart, Ald... I don't know how you are still single."  
  
Pushing up off the bed, she walked over, took the ice cream, then headed towards her laptop on the desk. Looking over at him from her computer chair, she asked, "You want to put the movie in while I get on-line to see who's on? I want to ask Adam a question." Nodding at her, he walked over to the TV cabinet, popped the video in, and began to fast-forward through the commercials.   
  
Turning her attention back to the computer, she scanned her buddy list for Adam's screen name before double-clicking it and sending a message...  
  
Blondie: hey, you there? i have to run something by you...  
AdamS21: hey what's up?  
Blondie: eh, lots... mike kind of cheated on me... ='(  
AdamS21: aww, i'm sorry shortie... i should never have introduced you...  
Blondie: =0 I'M NOT SHORT!!  
AdamS21: haha yeah whatever... want me to beat the shit out of him?  
Blondie: nah, i can handle myself... but...  
AdamS21: but what? anything i can help you with that doesn't involve mike in the hospital?  
Blondie: actually... see i really want to make mike regret it and i'm going to use the traditional make-him-jealous-by-rubbing-other-guy-in-his-face plan... and i need to be at some places where i know he will be... any ideas?  
AdamS21: that's probably not a good idea sharon...  
Blondie: adam i know what i'm doing! i just need your help... =(  
AdamS21: *sigh* fine... um... lemme go ask fras from down the hall... brb...  
Blondie: okay!   
Blondie: ....  
Blondie: *bored*  
Blondie: does it honestly take that long adam?  
Blondie: ... ADAM *bite*!  
AdamS21: sorry sharon, there's was this really hot chick outside fras's room  
Blondie: *rolls her eyes* yeah, i should have guessed that... so talk to me! find anything?  
AdamS21: well... tomorrow night there's a hockey game... we're taking on Livingston Uni and i know mike will be there... i can get you tickets... and there's a tailgate party beforehand in the parking lot... just don't drink! or i'll tell mom...  
Blondie: riiight... and when you do i tell her about that little weed incident...  
AdamS21: shit... um, well don't get drunk then... but there's that tomorrow and the night after i'm hosting a party which you can come to... just tell mum you're spending the night up here with me and you and lover boy can stay on the couch or floor or whatever...  
Blondie: aww, adam you rock! i knew i could count on you! =D  
AdamS21: haha sure thing shortie   
Blondie: =0 not short!!! anyways i guess i'll talk to you later  
AdamS21: wait, sharon... who's going to play the part of lover boy in your scheme?  
Blondie: hehehe, i talked alden into doing it for me...  
AdamS21: isn't that going to be weird? you being best friends and all?  
Blondie: nah... nothing's weird with alden... he's alden... i trust him with my life...  
AdamS21: you know what i mean sharon... unless you wanted to in the first place you'd find doing this weird... you realize you'll have to kiss him and touch him in front of mike, right? otherwise it wont be believable  
Blondie: i didn't even think of it that far ahead... well i really do have to go... but i'll see you tomorrow night! bye!  
Disconnected.....  
  
Chewing her lip as she closed down her computer, she thought over what Adam had said. He actually is right... I mean I am going to have to kiss Alden... is that going to be weird? I... don't think so... and is weird that i don't think it's weird? gah... headache...   
  
Shaking her head, she turned in her chair and got up to walk over to her bureau. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a tank top, she walked into her bathroom to change. After she was dressed in her pjs, she ran a brush through her hair and began to apply lip gloss before she realized what she was doing. Why am I getting all dressed up? This is Alden... the guy who has seen me covered in dirt and all sweaty and disgusting... he wouldn't notice if I did anything different... besides... I'm not doing anything different just for him because he's just a friend!  
  
Turning the light off in the bathroom and heading back to her room again, she held back a grin when she noticed Alden had apparently thrown on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that came from her Alden clothes drawer at the bottom of her bureau. Walking over to her bed were Alden was sprawled out and watching the movie, she couldn't help but look at him thoughtfully. He is really hot... but he's my best friend... i shouldn't be wondering what it would feel like to kiss him...   
  
Grabbing a pillow out from behind Alden, she mashed it into shape before sprawling down beside Alden and focusing on the movie. Looking up at him, she realized that he seemed to be actually watching the movie so she turned back towards the TV. Curling up in a ball, she attempted to focus on the movie. Right. This is were the little boy is talking on the phone for the first time... Next that dad is going... to get... yeah...  
  
Alden's POV  
  
Blinking groggily around, Alden tried to figure out were he was and what had woken him up. Realizing he was in Sharon's room and the VCR rewinding had woken him up, he nuzzled his face down into the pillow resting on his chest. The warm pillow with hair that smelled like strawberries. Woah, that's not a pillow... oh... it's just Sharon... she probably got cold again.  
  
Looking down he saw that Sharon and nestled her way against him and was currently sound asleep with her head resting on his chest and her arm loosely encircling his waist. This is actually quite comfy... she's really warm...  
  
Yawning, he looked over at the clock on the bedside table and groaned when he realized it was close to 11 o'clock. Carefully not disturbing Sharon, he reached over to his pants pocket, grabbed his cell and dialed his own number. Talking softly he left a message on the answering machine. "Hey Mom and Dad, it's Alden... I'm over at, um, Brock's and I'm just going to spend the night. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Hope your night out went well. Love ya. Bye." Setting the phone back on the table, he shifted slightly and almost yelped when Sharon's arm slide lower and tightened. Um, yeah, I really really should be moving to the couch... or the floor.... or the shower for a nice cold shower...   
  
Staring at the cold hard floor, he curled his lip. It's too cold down there... besides it's not like this is wrong... I just fell asleep with my friend, who just happens to be a girl, and we both got cold so we, um, embraced... yeah, embraced! in our sleep! yup... so i really don't need to move...   
  
Looking down at her again, he used his free hand to gently push some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She really looks peaceful when she sleeps... and beautiful... woah! where'd that come from... eh, Alden, you need sleep... Wrapping the free arm loosely around her shoulders, he closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Slowly waking up, Sharon blinked blearily at the sun streaming through her window. Gah. Too. Earlier. About to roll over and go back to sleep, Sharon turned to find a sleeping Alden's face about two inches away from her own. AHH! PERSON!  
  
Jolting awake, she remained motionless but shifted her eyes down to see what was going on. Apparently, they had fallen asleep during the movie and sometime during the night they had snuggled together. Alden had his head resting on hers as it rested on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. This is way too comfortable to get up.  
  
Staring at his face, she softly ran a finger down the bridge of his nose and lightly traced his lips. I don't think it would be bad... kissing Alden... i mean, for the plan, of course...   
  
So focused on her thoughts, she didn't even notice him move in his sleep until she felt his fingers begin to stroke her stomach. Resisting the urge to purr like a content kitten, she pretended to be asleep, not wanting him to know she had been watching him sleep. That would be waaaay to embarrassing for 7 in the morning. Especially since I haven't had my coffee yet...  
  
Felling him shift beside her, she could tell when he awoke because his fingers stilled and he shifted away from her and off the bed. Feeling strangely disappointed, she pretended to wake up and stretch slightly. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find him only in the pants he had worn last night (which he had apparently just put on since he was buckling them up) and shirtless. Who needs coffee when they wake up to this? Man, if this is what you get to enjoy when sharing a place with someone, I can't wait for college...   
  
Admiring the view she couldn't help but grin when he looked up and blushed bright red. Mumbling a sorry, he quickly yanked his shirt over his head and tried to look busy putting on his shoes. Once he was done, he looked up and said, "Well I guess I should get going... Um... I'll see you later..." Wow... can we say awkward? "Yeah, I guess I'll talk to you later, Alden."  
  
Jumping out of bed, she walked over to her closet (grinning to herself as Alden seemed to stare at her a little bit too long) and began rummaging through her clothes trying to find something to wear. Hearing him open the door to her bedroom, she remembered about the hockey game. "Alden, wait! Tonight!"  
  
Staring at her with a puzzled expression, he waited for her to finish. Starting again, she said, "You said you'd help me with Mike, right? Well, tonight I'm going to get started... there's a hockey game and Adam says Mike will be there... so, um, you can come, right?"   
  
Chewing her lip, she watched him as he ran his hand through his messy bed hair. "Uh, I guess Shar... but I'm not to sure about this plan of yours." Smiling, she said, "Don't worry, just pretend to be my boyfriend and we'll be all good."   
  
Tossing his jacket at him, she only caught part of what he mumbled back, something along the lines of, "Easier said..." Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Don't forget to dress nicely... Not formal nicely, but sexy nicely... Okay?"  
  
Nodding he waved once before heading down the stairs and out the front door. Turning towards her mirror and stared at herself. Are you ready for this Sharon Spitz? What will be harder to handle... pretending not to care that Mike cheated on you? Or being that close to Alden, all night...? Sharon... you have really gotten yourself into a mess this time... haven't you? 


	3. There's Something About the Look in Your...

Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 2  
  
Alden's POV  
  
Running his hand through his hair for probably the hundredth time, Alden stared at himself critically in the mirror. Growling in a combination of impatience and nervousness, he turned and walked towards his desk before sprawling in his desk chair and signing online.  
  
::: Pitch Black online 05:37:53 :::  
  
Scanning through his buddy list, he realized there weren't very many people online. Brock, Conner and Sharon. Growling at himself for the jolt of happiness he felt when he saw her screen name, he stared out the window for a few minutes until the sounds of a couple incoming IMs interrupted his thoughts.  
  
BrockTheMAN: What's up dude?!  
  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: hi!! my names crystal and I jus wnated to say I LUV ur band... you guy sound like SO TOTALLY AWESOM!!   
  
Rolling his eyes, he "accidentally" closed the IM window. There's nothing more annoying then little teenyboppers with crappy spelling... love not luv, awesome not awesome... Is it honestly that hard?  
  
Pitch Black: Hey Brock, not much is happening... you?  
BrockTheMAN: Bullshit dude, I heard you and Sharon hooked up! It's about damn time...  
Pitch Black: We didn't really hook up hook up... It's sort of complicated...  
  
More than you could even guess...  
  
BrockTheMAN: In other words you haven't gotten any... yet... just make sure to use a condom... *snicker*  
Pitch Black: Brock, Sharon's not like that so just shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.  
BrockTheMan: Someone's touchy tonight... nervous?  
  
Yes!  
  
Pitch Black: Hell no... I have everything under control...  
BrockTheMAN: You wish...   
Pitch Black: Ha, kis  
  
Blondie: Hey Ald! You ready? Because I'm leaving right now...  
Pitch Black: s my ass   
  
Eep.  
  
Pitch Black: Ack! Sorry! Brock is being himself...   
Blondie: Hehe, no prob Ald... anyways, hope your ready because I'm leaving now, grabbing some take out for us then picking you up... I'd give it 10 minutes...  
Pitch Black: that's a  
  
BrockTheMan: Someone's typing one handed...  
Pitch Black: great idea!   
  
Grr... Go away...  
  
Pitch Black: *a great idea... Chinese?  
Blondie: *grins* Of course! Your usual?  
Pitch Black: But of c  
  
BrockTheMAN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just don't get yourself messy...  
Pitch Black: ourse...   
Pitch Black: Grr... s  
  
Blondie: Too many IMs?  
Pitch Black: hut up!  
Pitch Black: Er... Ignore that...  
Blondie: Don't worry I will... Well Ald, see ya in 10... =)  
Pitch Black: See ya later b  
  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: hello?  
Pitch Black: babe...  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: hehe, hi sexy...   
  
Gah, someone shot me now...  
  
Pitch Black: Uh, hey...  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: *giggles* your like so totally hot...   
Pitch Black: Um, thanks... how'd you get my screen name?  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: some1 from skool... anyways... r u like seeing any1?  
  
Uh... is it considered lying in this situation?  
  
Pitch Black: Yeah.  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: *pouts* who  
Pitch Black: I really don't think that's any of your business.  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: hehehe, wotever cutie so like what r u wearing?  
  
Here it goes...  
  
Pitch Black: Clothes.  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: Mmmm...  
  
Ugh...  
  
Pitch Black: Listen, I got to go meet my girlfriend for dinner. I'll catch you later!  
¤*~CutiePieGurl~*¤: i cant wait sexy *MUAH*  
  
::: Pitch Black offline 05:44:17:::  
  
Curling his lip in disgust, Alden turned off his computer and stretched. Checking out the time, he realized he still had about a 10 minute wait for Sharon. Why am I so excited? We've done stuff together before. Ugh, I need to relax...  
  
Flopping backwards on the bed, Alden reached for his stereo remote and turned on the CD player before closing his eyes. Music always relaxes me. I'll just stay like this till I hear Sharon's car arrive. Singing softly along with the song, he felt the tension slowly start to leave his body.  
  
There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight  
  
My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
Strange how it turns out that way  
Could you show me dear...something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
There's something about the way you move  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing  
More subtle than something, someone contrives  
Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing  
  
Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
Strange how it turns out that way  
Could you show me dear...something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
Letting himself become immersed in the music, he didn't even realize there was anyone at the door until he heard someone clapping and he opened his eyes to meet a pair of sparklingly green eyes. Jerking upright, he scrambled rather ungracefully off the bed and cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Sharon, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Smiling in a way that made the adorable dimple in her cheek stand out (did I just call her adorable? This isn't good...), she winked and said "Well, I'm glad you didn't. I'm your best friend and I don't even get to hear you sing very often. You have such a beautiful voice. It's a shame you don't do the vocals for the band."  
  
Shaking his head, he gave her a lop-sided grin "You know I freeze up in front of a crowd. Anyways, um, should we get going? Can you turn of the CD player while I grab a coat?" Grabbing his coat from the door where he had purposefully set it, he turned around and took the opportunity to check out Sharon while she had her back turned, messing with the radio. God, she's gorgeous... She's not wearing anything particularly fancy but then again she looks wonderful in anything she wears...   
  
She had on a white, V-neck 3-quater length sleeved shirt and a pair of worn snug jeans. Finished off with a pair of heels and a simple necklace, she looked totally comfortable and as if she wasn't trying to look fancy but managed to look beautiful none-the-less. Focusing on the base of her neck, Alden groaned inwardly. That shirt is going to drive me insane... Her skin looks so soft that I just want to reach out and... And what? Stroke her? Yeah, that would go over real well... She'd probably kick my ass for molesting her or something... But, damn, that's so tempting....  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Focusing all her attention on the radio (even if it didn't require that much attention to find the power button), Sharon tried to keep her blush down. Alden looks so good... The blue of his polo shirt brings out his eyes and accentuates both his narrow waist and lean, muscular chest... his khakis fit him perfectly, not too baggy but not remotely tight... I never really noticed how nice a figure he had before. I mean I noticed... but right now I'm noticing noticing... Is it hot in here or is it just me?   
  
Pushing the power button, she turned around and found her drowning in his deep blue eyes. So... calm and soothing... just like his voice... God, it's such a shame that he's so shy about his voice... it's one of the best I've ever heard... it's one of those deep, smooth tenors and it always makes me shiver just listening to it...   
  
"Uh, Sharon?" Blinking, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled. "Okay Ald, let's get going..." Gesturing for him to go first, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door just in time to inhale his scent as he walked out.   
  
Oh.... wow... that smells really really good... it's smells like Alden mixed with aftershave and guy smell... how am I suppose to last the night without doing anything... Wait...I can do something! We're "going out" after all... Well, I can use this as an opportunity to act on all the impulses I've had around him... like to run my hands through his soft hair, or to kiss that spot right by his collarbone, or to wrap my arms around his narrow waist, or to nuzzle my face into that great spot every guy has on his shoulder (only this wont be any guy, this will be Alden), or... this is definitely going to be interesting... 


	4. Wishing Upon A Star

Well, here's some actual plot for you... proud of me? =P I wasn't going to start this until tomorrow but I'm on a roll so here you go...   
  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 3  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Tapping her hands on the steering wheel along with the beat of the music, Sharon looked over at Alden and grinned to see him burrowing through the take out bag. "Honestly boy, you'd think your mother never feeds you!"  
  
Looking up from his little mission, Alden responded while chewing on the fortune cookies he had found, " Sthe feeds me buth not enoupfh." Swallowing, he added, "Besides, I normally eat dinner at 5:00 and it's already 6:00! I'm dying!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she grinned and said "Yeah, well I don't want a fat 'boyfriend'. Anyways, put everything back because, ta daaaa, we have arrived!" as she pulled into a parking space next to a large group of teenagers. Hanging her keys around her neck, she checked her reflection in the mirror before reaching for the door handle only to be stopped when Alden put a hand on her arm. Looking over, she met his concerned eyes. "Shar, you sure you're going to be okay around him?"  
  
Smiling at him, she tried to hide her nervousness with false bravado and said "Of course I will be, after all I'm one 'tough little bitch' as you yourself once said." Turning to open the door, she remembered to tell Alden to grab the food and looked over at the passanger side. Seeing the seat empty, she realized he had already gotten out (and grabbed the food) then, hearing her door open, realized he was on her side of the car already.  
  
Looking out the door, she saw the worried look was still on his face and, as she got out, felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. Resting his chin on her head, he whispered "Don't let anything the bastard says tonight get to you and remember anytime you need me I'll be right beside you."  
  
Feeling tears threatening to well up at his concern for her, she hugged him tightly before whispering back "I know I can always count on you... No matter what..." What did I do to deserve this guy as a friend? Whatever it was, it was worth it...  
  
Hearing someone clear their throat, she looked around Alden's shoulder and saw a cute, petite brunette standing about 5 feet away. She immediately recognized her as Sophie, one of the genuinely nice girls she had met while dating Mike. "You okay Sharon? God, I wish I had known Mike would do something like that to you... He had done it before but I thought that with you it would be different..."  
  
Chewing her bottom lip, Sharon smiled softly and saying "So did I, Soph, so did I... But I'm just going to have to learn from my mistakes." Feeling Alden's arms drop, she looked up to meet his warm, caring eyes and smiled in thanks.   
  
Stepping towards Sophie, she received another hug and she gently started pulling Sophie off towards an emptier part of the parking lot. Looking at Alden, she mouthed 'be right back' and smiled with he nodded then gestured towards the food as a way of saying he'd grab the food.  
  
Once they were a safe distance away from any listening ears, she looked at Sophie and saw, to her surprise, that the girl's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Sharon... I should have done something to stop him... The chick had been hanging around him more and more recently and I should have stopped it... I should have done something..." The girl once more reached forward and embraced Sharon in a tight hug.  
  
I never knew Sophie cared this much about me... I always thought I was just "Mike's highschool girlfriend." Hugging Sophie back, she said "Hun, there's nothing you could have done... Don't blame yourself... Besides, I'm going to need your help so if you really feel you should have done something then help me do something now..."  
  
Quickly wiping her eyes, Sophie stared at Sharon in puzzlement "What do you mean?"   
  
Smiling bitterly she replied simply "I'm going to make him pay..."   
  
Frowing slightly, Sophie said "I don't know Shar... this might not be a good idea..."   
  
Shaking her head, Sharon answered "Yeah, I know it most likely isn't but it's something I need to do..."   
  
Still puzzled, Sophie asked, "But... how?"  
  
Turning her head, Sharon looked over to see Alden already sitting on the hood of someone's car, drinking a beer and laughing with some of guys. Hearing Sophie question "With him?" Sharon nodded. "Two can play Mike's game, Soph..." Smiling softly to herself as she watched Alden, she felt her smile get even wider when he turned and met her gaze and she saw the warmth in his eyes. Nothing could cheer her up more than Alden could; even when he wasn't trying, he always managed to put a smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know Sharon... I think that guy cares about you too much to mess with him like this..."   
  
Turning to look at Sophie, it was her turn to be puzzled. "What do you mean? He's just a really good friend."   
  
Shaking her head, Sophie looked over at Alden "That guy definitely cares for you more than just a friend."   
  
Feeling her heart constrict slightly, Sophie laughed slightly "Yeah, right... How would you know this? This is the first time you've ever seen him. Hell, you haven't even been introduced..."  
  
Turning back to face Sharon, Sophie looked straight into Sharon's eyes and said seriously "It's right there on his face... The smile he has as he watches you, the expression he wore when he was holding you a couple minutes ago, the proctective look in his eyes when he keeps looking over here every once in a while to make certain you are okay... That boy would do anything for you... And I think the feeling is returned... Did you really care for Mike? Because you don't seem as upset as you should be... Maybe Mike was just a barrier between you and Alden that you purposefully maintained... What are you afraid of Sharon? Love?"  
  
Unnerved by what Sophie had said, Sharon tried to brush it off "Oh... well, I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to go back and grab some of the take out we bought... Make sure to save me and Alden a couple seats next to you and Andy... Talk to you later!"   
  
Without waiting for a response, Sharon turned walked quickly towards Alden, trying to ignore what Sophie had just said. It's not true... I'm not afraid of love and I wasn't using Mike! And come on, Alden just thinks of me as a sister... Feeling a twinge of something (a something she didn't want to analyze to closely) at that thought, Sharon cleared her head, put a smile on her face, and tried not to show how confused she was. Focusing on Alden as she walked back, she couldn't help but grin as she watched him try to shovel rice into his mouth and only end up getting the rice all over himself when it feel off the chopsticks halfway to his mouth.  
  
Alden's POV  
  
Leaning back against the car, Alden relaxed and listened to the guys around him discuss past pranks they had played on rival teams before hockey games. He realized now why Sharon had liked hanging out with these people. They were all friendly, open and didn't look down on him because he was just a highschool senior. It was nice.   
  
Looking over to where Sharon and some girl (Sophie, I think) were talking under the shade of a tree, Alden met the eyes of the brunette while she was talking to Sharon. It was rather unnerving since she seemed to look straight through him. Looking back down, he began focusing rather intently on the difficult task of getting the rice from the little cardboard container up to his mouth with two pieces of wood.  
  
Getting frustrated, Alden growled outloud and started complaining "Argh, the Chinese or whoever made chopsticks where fucking insane!! I just want to eat my rice!! I swear the guy who invented them was on opium when he thought these sticks were a good invention!!" Hearing someone protest, he looked up to see an asian guy grin at him. Grinning back he began to attempt to stab the rice with the chopsticks... Which only ended up smushing it...   
  
Frowning, he continued his valiant effort until he heard someone laughing lightly. Preparing to glare at whoever was laughing at his misfortune, Alden looked up to see two dancing pools of emerald staring at him. Caught between embarassment and laughter, Alden just growled at Sharon also and continued to stab his rice.  
  
Laughing in astonishment, Sharon walked up next to Alden, poked him in the side and said "Growl again!!"   
  
Grinning at her, he winked before asking snidly "Since when did I become your bitch?"   
  
Pushing him playfully (causing him to yelp and loose the rice that was almost in his mouth) she stuck her tongue out and said "Since always."  
  
Looking out at the group surrounding them, he realized everyone was enjoying their bantering and was about to retort back at Sharon when he heard loud music and tires screech as a car pulled into the rink parking lot. Thinking nothing of it, Alden turned back to Sharon to continue their banter but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Her face had drained of all it's color and she had wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Looking once more at the group, and seeing their nervous faces, he realized who must have been in the car. Oh shit, here we go. Glancing at the parking lot, his deductions were confirmed when he saw a smirking Mike walking towards the group with the "blonde bimbo" drapped over his left side. Poor Sharon...  
  
Reaching down, he put an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her towards him until she sat next to him on the car, with his arm around her. Leaning over, he softly whispered in her ear "This is it Shar... This is what you've been waiting for... Now let's make someone jealous..."  
  
Chewing on her lip, she whispered back fiercly "Alden! I don't know if I can go through with this! That bitch is sitting there laughing at me." Glancing over at the blonde, he realized that, sure enough, she was grinning maliciously in Sharon's direction. "Sharon, that chick has nothing on you. You're beautiful, smart, and a wonderful person. PLus you're talented and have class. Add that to the fact that he'll probably contract herpes from her," he grinned as he got a slight giggle from her, "you have nothing to worry about. That guy was stupid to dump you... Now, be the Sharon I know so well and let's put on a show."   
  
Reaching over, he tucked a stray strand of her soft blonde hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. He watched as she took a deep breath to compose herself then put a breathtaking smile on her face. God, she is gorgeous. Come on Shar, let's show him what he's missing...  
  
Turning back to Mike, he nodded once in recognition then moved his free hand over to lace his fingers in Sharon's. Seeing the steel glint in Mike's eyes, Alden began rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in slowly steady circles. It feels so good to be able to touch her like this... I wish that... I wish... No, don't go there Alden... You're doing this because she's your friend and she needed your help. So stop thinking of how perfectly she fits under your arm, or about how right it feels to be this close to her and put on a good show, for Sharon's sake.  
  
Raising his eyebrow in interest, Alden held back a laugh as the blonde (what was her name? Daffy? Dolly? No, Daisy...) noticed his show of affection, took it as a sign of a competition and wrapped herself ever tighter (if possible) around Mike and began sucking on his neck. Haha, she looks like a pirahna.   
  
Apparently Sharon had the same thought because she turned towards him and buried her face into his shoulder where he could feel her shaking slightly as she laughed. Shifting his arm so it was in a more comfortable position (with his hand was resting on her hip), he angled his arm so he could look at his watch. "Hey people, maybe we should head into the rink... the game's going to start in 20 minutes."  
  
Seeing everyone nod in agreement, he slowly eased his arm from around Sharon and picked up the leftover Chinese. Realizing she hadn't eaten hers, he looked at her questioningly. She understood immediately what he was wondering and shook her head then gestured towards Mike. That bastard is making her so nervous she can't eat... Grr, I want to punch him in the face and break that pretty little nose of his.   
  
Trying to ignore the loss of warmth that had been Sharon, he got up, threw out the Chinese then held a hand out to Sharon and pulled her into a standing position. Feeling her stiffen, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Daisy shoving her tongue down Mike's throat while Mike was staring directly at Sharon. Asshole.   
  
Trying to decide what to do, Alden had an idea. If that guy is going to practically screw the bitch in front of us, then instead of playing his game... I'll do the opposite... Be the perfect gentlemen and focus all my attention on Sharon in non-sexual ways...   
  
Grinning, he stepped forward and placed his hands on Sharon's arms then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He's going to play his game, and I'm going to play mine... Just play along..." Feeling her shiver (huh... I hadn't notice it getting cold...), he took the opportunity, slid his coat off, and wrapped it (and his arms) around Sharon from the behind.   
  
Seeing everyone almost packed up, he slid one more glance towards Mike, and almost laughed outloud at how infuriated he looked. The guy even reached around back to grasp Daisy's ass and press her closer against himself while they continued kissing as an attempt to compete.   
  
Smirking in triumph that his plan was working, he leaned forward, rested his chin on Sharon's head (she's the perfect height for this... and her hair smells so good... strawberries...) and closed his eyes for a couple seconds. If only I could stay like this...  
  
Opening his eyes back up, and seeing everyone start for the door, he once again wrapped one arm around Sharon and started walking towards the doors to the rink with Sharon nestled against his side. Too bad tomorrow I'll have to pretend this was all an act... But for now I'm going to enjoy this brief moment in time in which Sharon is mine and only mine...   
  
Alden sighed. and looked down to see Sharon look at him questioningly. Smiling down at her reassuringly, he watched as she smiled back and nestled her head against his shoulder. Closing his eyes again briefly, he swallowed the lump in his throat then opened his eyes, stared up at the night sky and wished with all his heart. All I want is more time... More time to pretend she could ever like me as more than a brother or a friend... 


	5. Always

*grumbles* I didn't notice all those typos when I uploaded that chapter... my apologies... Anyways, here's the next chapter... this is more of just a filler until the next chapter because I know exactly what I want to write in the next one... So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! =)  
  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 4  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Sharon grinned. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Alden. Sure, they always have fun but she assumed being near Mike would put a major damper on things. Well, that fact probably will ruin my mood if I let it but I'm not going to let it... The hockey game was going awesome, our team winning, and there's only about 15 minutes left in the game...  
  
Looking over at Sophie and her boyfriend Andy, she laughed out loud when she saw that they had jumped up and started dancing to the song the pep band was playing. Shifting her gaze to Alden, she watched him grin at Soph and Andy before turning to meet her eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Uh oh... What's that boy up to now...  
  
Grabbing her hands, Alden pulled her up off the benches and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "What do you say, Shar... wanna give them some competition?" Winking at her, he began dancing and, to her surprise, singing along with the lyrics at the top of his lungs.   
  
Hey, hey baby  
I wanna know   
If you'll be my girl   
Hey, hey baby   
I wanna know   
If you'll be my girl   
  
Grinning, she couldn't help but dance as she started to get into the music. God, he can make me laugh so hard. And he looks so cute dancing and singing along like that ...   
  
Sharon gasped out loud when she felt Alden suddenly spin her around then wrap his arms around her stomach so they were dancing back to stomach. Feeling him lean forward and start singing softly next to her ear, she couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. It's so low and smooth, it's such a shame he's so shy about singing in front of people...  
  
When I saw you walking  
Down the street  
I said that's the kind of  
Gal I'd like to meet  
She's so pretty  
Lord, she's fine  
I'm gonna make her mine all mine  
  
Melting backwards into his embrace, she closed her eyes and just swayed with him while she listened to him singing.   
  
Hey, hey baby  
I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl   
  
When you turned and  
Walked away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl   
  
It was as if her whole world consisted solely of the sound of his voice in her ear and the feel of his body wrapped around hers.   
  
Hey, hey baby  
I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl  
  
Hey, hey baby  
I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl  
  
Hearing the music start to fade away at the end of the song, Sharon squeezed her eyes together in an effort to hold onto the blissful feeling. Feeling Alden start to pull away, she opened her eyes and realized that practically everyone was staring at them.   
  
Slightly embarrassed, she turned around to look at an equally embarrassed and blushing Alden. Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore it when everyone started cheering for them and changed the subject. "What's the plan Shar? You wanna leave now to avoid the traffic or wait until the game is over."  
  
Smoothing a non-existent wrinkle in her shirt, she looked over to the score board before making her decision. "5-1, us. There's no way the other team can get 4 points in 15 minutes, so just let me run to the bathroom then we can leave."   
  
Nodding at her, Alden turned to start picking up their stuff as Sharon made her way through the aisle and towards the bathroom. Meeting Sophie's eyes as she went by, she shifted her gaze down in an effort to avoid the knowing expression in the other girl's eyes.   
  
Pushing the door to the bathroom open, Sharon headed straight to the sinks to splash some water on her face before leaning against the basin and studying herself in the mirror and rationalizing to herself.  
  
That meant nothing. Alden and I have always been close like that. It doesn't mean anything. In fact, he's one of the reason's I never dated much. People who didn't know us always assumed we were dating when, in reality, we were just really close friends.  
  
Smoothing down her hair that had gotten slightly disheveled while she was dancing, Sharon took one last look at her flushed face before taking a deep breath and pulling open the door and heading out of the bathroom.  
  
Leaning over to take a drink from the water fountain, Sharon felt someone behind her and stepped back from the fountain, assuming it was someone waiting for a drink. Turning around to look at whoever was behind her, Sharon found herself staring straight into Mike's cold brown eyes. How could I ever have found those eyes beautiful? They're so cold and emotionless...  
  
Swallowing, she put on a fake smile before walking past Mike. Feeling her throat constrict as he stepped sideways to block her path, Sharon frowned. "Uh, excuse me Mike.."  
  
Laughing humorlessly, Mike leaned against the wall to her left and blatantly blocked her escape. "Well, hello there Sharon... I never thought I'd see you around here... I figured you'd run back to your little high school friends..."  
  
Getting annoyed, she glared at Mike before retorting, "Yeah, well I could say the same for you... I expected you to be too busy at your dorm fucking the bimbo... Did she get bored with you already?"  
  
Seeing his jaw clench in anger, Sharon attempted to walk past him again but found herself still blocked. "I wanted to come talk to some of MY friends... I didn't think I'd have to deal with you and your boytoy cuddling all night and making me want to hurl."  
  
Laughing out loud, she said, "You wanted to hurl? Ha, atleast we weren't practically screwing each other in public like some people I know... Move out of my way Mike, Alden is waiting for me..."  
  
"Yeah, he's waiting all right... Like a little whipped puppy panting for attention..." he said as he moved aside slightly. Shoving him as hard as she could, Sharon walked past him. Expecting him to either move aside or get in her way, Sharon was not expecting him to reach down, grab her ass, and squeeze roughly. "Too bad he could never really handle you..."   
  
Doing the first thing that came to her mine, Sharon spun around and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me."  
  
Ignoring her tingling hand, she stared, fascinated, at the bright red hand print on his cheek until she shifted her gaze to meet his eyes and saw the expression on his face. His eyes had gone flat and livid and his face had contorted in anger. Glancing around, Sharon felt herself go numb with fear as Mike clenched his fists and took a menacing step forward.  
  
Never before has she been afraid of Mike, or any man for that matter. On the verge of panicking, Sharon stared into Mike's eyes like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Backing up, Sharon yelped when she felt herself bump into a wall of some sort; a very warm, solid wall. Still staring at Mike, she saw, to her confusion, him transform from positively livid to remarkably nonchalant with anger only evident in his eyes.   
  
Turning around, she found herself looking into Alden's clear blue eyes, that shifted from glaring at Mike to staring at her in concern. "Everything okay here Sharon?"  
  
Alden's POV  
  
Glaring at Mike, Alden looked down at the distraught-looking Sharon. "Everything okay here Sharon?"   
  
Alden's heart had practically stopped when he had seen her cornered by Mike down by the fountain. I swear, if he's laid a single finger on her...  
  
Seeing her gather herself, she nodded and said clearly, "Everything is fine... Mike was just leaving, weren't you Mike?"  
  
Shifting his gaze back to Mike, he almost shivered at the fury he saw in the other guy's eyes. Half expecting some sort of confrontation, Alden tensed and waited for Mike to respond. The ball is in his court...  
  
Mike stood taunt for what seemed like minutes before nodding stiffly and walking back towards the stands. The benefits of being bigger and more muscular than him... He doesn't want to take me on... Even though he looked pissed enough to do some real damage... What the hell just happened? And why did he look like Sharon had slapped him?  
  
Focusing his attention back to Sharon, he noticed she had started to tremble slightly so he pulled her towards himself and rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. "What exactly just happened Shar," he asked softly as they started to walk towards the Jeep.  
  
Nibbling her lip, she shook her head. "Nothing happened... We just got into an argument... That's it..." Frowning because he knew she was lying (I hate it when she feels she has to lie to me...), he shrugged and steered her towards the passenger side door.   
  
Taking the car keys from around her neck, he put a finger over her lips when she started to protest that she could drive. "I know you can drive... I just think you need to think some things over right now so I'll just drive you home, okay?"  
  
"Okay Ald..." Her immediate agreement gave away exactly how troubled she was over her encounter with Mike. Shar never does anything anyone tells her to do unless she wants to... that's one thing I love... uh, like... about her... Helping her into the passenger seat, he wrapped his coat around her before shutting her door and walking over to the driver's side.  
  
Giving her time to collect herself, he drove towards home in silence. Pulling into her driveway, he turned off the ignition and just sat there, staring straight ahead, knowing she still needed some time.   
  
After a while, he heard her shift in her seat and turn towards him. Still staring straight ahead, he almost jerked in surprise when he felt, first her breath then her lips, brush softly against his cheek.   
  
Holding his breath, he almost groaned when he felt her pull away and gently take the keys from his hand. Hearing the door open, he heard a soft "Thanks Ald..." before the door closed and Sharon walked slowly towards her house.  
  
Seeing her bedroom light go on, he got out and locked the doors. Standing next to her Jeep, waiting, he reached up to touch his cheek where his skin still tingled from the soft feeling of her lips.   
  
Closing his eyes, he tried to lock everything he was feeling into his mind before looking up and watching until her bedroom light went off. Smiling softly to himself, he started walking next door to his own home.   
  
Stopping only once when he reached his door, he turned and looked one last time at her window and said softly "I'll always be there for you Shar... Always..." before turning and going inside.  
  
  
  
  
My thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed my story... Your reviews are what made me decide to post today instead of later this week... So thank you... All of you... I'm just going to specifically respond to people who reviewed chapter 4 simply because I don't have the attention span to respond to you all... =P  
  
Chelsea: If Sharon and Alden remind you of you and your boyfriend then I'm jealous of you two... that must be a wonderful relationship!! Thanks for reviewing!! =)  
  
Aurora: I'm really glad you like my story... Hope you liked this chapter...  
  
Kase: I already know what I'm going to have in the next chapter so it wont be that long of a wait... =) Thanks for reading!  
  
holypotato: Haha, I love your name... Hopefully this chapter meet your expectations of good work...  
  
Katelyn: Sorry I left you hanging... I feel really special that I'm on your list of stories to check back daily for updates... Heh, is my plot line that predictable? Well, I guess I'll have to throw in something different to spice it up for you guys... *evil laughter* Wheee, I feel loved as an author now... =P  
  
Pika and Sillymoo: Thanks you two... Don't exterminate Sharon yet!! The story isn't even remotely done yet... Heh, I'm glad you like... 


	6. Remembering

Wow... I'm so sorry this chapter took so long... My grandpa just died so I kind of haven't  
had a chance to get online at all... Thanks so much for your reviews...   
  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 5  
  
Sharon's POV  
  
Shoving her Lit book into her locker, Sharon let out a yelp when she felt someone come  
up behind her and tickle her sides. Whirling around, she looked into a pair of dancing blue  
eyes. "Bastard..."   
  
Punching him lightly in the stomach before turning around and throwing the rest of her  
books in her locker, Sharon snickered when she heard Alden start to moan and pretend to  
be injured. Turning back around, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the  
parking lot. "You big wuss... Come on, I want Chinese for lunch..."  
  
Grinning at her, Alden shook his head and said, "When don't you want Chinese? You're  
practically addicted to the stuff..."  
  
Mock-glaring, she flicked him off and let out a "Bite me..." before pulling her keys out of  
her pocket.  
  
Laughing, Alden wrinkled his nose and did his best impression of some of the snotty girls  
at their school. "Ew, I don't know where YOU have been..."  
  
Pushing him into the car parked next to hers, Sharon reached down to unlock the door.  
"Jeez Alden, you never did understand when to keep your mouth shut did you..."  
  
Throwing her bag in the back seat, Sharon paused to wait for Alden's comeback. Hearing  
only silence, she turned around to see Alden standing next to her, tensed and staring at  
something blocked by her car. Uh oh, this can't be good...  
  
Moving up next to him, she tried to figure out what had caught his attention and stopped  
immediately and stared in shock. There, strutting towards them, was a thin, pretty  
redhead. Oh, shit...   
  
Placing a hand on Alden's tensed shoulder, Sharon spit out a terse "What the hell do you  
want Nina?"  
  
Batting her eyelashes up at Alden, Nina placed on perfectly manicured hand on his chest  
before purring, "I just wanted to say hi to my baby..." Turning to look at Sharon, she  
smiled fakely, "Nice to see you again, Spitz..." I forgot how good she was at unnerving a  
person with just a look...  
  
Blinking, Sharon watched Alden stare down at his feet and mumble something. God, she's  
been gone 2 years... Why did she have to come back now? She should have stayed away,  
for Alden's sake... "Why don't you tell Alden whatever it is that's so important so he and I  
can leave for lunch..."  
  
Playing with the button on Alden's shirt, Nina ignored Sharon and stepped forward so she  
was pressed against Alden's body. Speaking in a low voice, Nina smiled and said, "I just  
wanted to let you know that I'm willing to let whatever happened between us stay in the  
past." Running a finger over Alden's lower lip, she whispered, "I don't want our past to  
interfere with our future..."   
  
Snorting in disbelief, Sharon watched as Nina sauntered away. "Does she honestly think  
you still need her? She's gonna be surprised..."   
  
Grabbing Alden's hand, she attempted to pull him towards the car but was met with  
resistance. Turning around, Sharon looked up at Alden's face with concern and felt her  
heart constrict at the angry/longing look on his face.   
  
Biting her lip, she quietly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She's just  
a part of you past... She can't hurt you anymore..."   
  
Feeling him sigh and begin to relax, she rubbed his back with her hands and rested her  
head against his chest. "I'll kick her scrawny little ass if she even tries..."  
  
  
Alden's POV  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Alden wrapped his arms around Sharon's small frame and tried to block  
out the memories.   
  
Nina and him dancing at the winter formal...  
  
Nina buying him a brand new sketch pad for his birthday...  
  
His first time with Nina...  
  
Sharon telling him that Nina was doing some things behind his back....  
  
Nina telling him Sharon was lying and that she loved him and would never cheat on him...  
  
Nina telling him the song he wrote about her wasn't good enough...  
  
Nina canceling their Valentine's date because she said she had a headache...  
  
Himself and Sharon finding Nina and Brock half naked that night at Brock's house... Nina  
screaming that he never understood her... The front door slamming behind him... Sharon  
running after him... Driving him home... Spending the night... Holding him when he  
cried... Listening when he yelled... Telling him that it would all be okay...  
  
Opening his eyes, Alden stepped out of Sharon's embrace and looked down to meet her  
clear, green eyes. Smiling half-heartedly, he walked over to the passenger side door and  
got in the car. "Come on Shar, I'm hungry... And I need to grab some things for Adam's  
party tonight..."  
  
Getting in the car and starting the engine, Sharon shook her head. "Screw the party...  
Screw Adam.. Screw Mike..."  
  
Shaking his head, he said... "Uh uh, we are going... I need to forget for tonight..."   
  
  
  
Sorry it's short... It's just really a filler to bring Nina back and to prep for the party which  
will be a big chapter... Lots of confrontational stuff... Hopefully I'll have that up soon...  
Sorry I don't have time to respond to your reviews individually but I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
^_^ 


	7. I Need This Now

Heh, I've finally gotten off my ass to type this... I've known exactly what's going to happen in this chapter but I haven't had the time to type it out... the way I have it in my head, it'll be a pretty long chapter... but I might just split it into two chapters... hope you like! *grins cheekily*  
  
  
  
  
Operation: Awakening   
Chapter 6  
  
Alden's POV  
  
  
  
  
Stopping at the entrance to Adam's apartment building, Alden took a deep breath then pushed the door open. Getting into the elevator, he jabbed the '8th' button along with the 'Close Doors.'  
  
Leaning back against the elevator, Alden watched the numbers slowly increase and tried to decide if he was happy or annoyed with going to this party. Sure, he'd get to hang out with Sharon and pretend to be a couple (which means I can touch her... like TOUCH her, touch her... wheeee...) which he knew he'd enjoy a lot, but at the same time he'd have to deal with resisting beating Mike into a bloody pulp and trying to ignore Nina...  
  
Hearing the elevator ding, he straightened his shirt before stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the end of the hallway as the sound of the music increased with every step. Reaching apartment 27, Alden moved to knock on the door before snorting (like they'd hear me knocking) then walked into the apartment.  
  
Immediately, he felt practically suffocated by the loud music and masses of people. Searching around the room for Sharon, Alden headed towards the kitchen where he could see Adam grabbing some drinks for some of his guests.   
  
Walking up to him, he couldn't help but laughed at how much Adam towered over everyone else. At 6'6, Adam was probably the tallest guy in the room and undoubtedly the most solid. Slapping Adam on the back in traditional male greeting, Alden grinned at the guy before asking the predicable, "Where's Sharon?"  
  
Grinning back at him, Adam handed Alden a corona before shrugging and pointing vaguely back towards the kitchen. "She got the munchies. Glad ya came, Alden..."   
  
Focusing his attention over Alden's shoulder at a group of people waving him over, Adam waved back before turning to Alden. "Well, my guests are getting thirsty... And of course they couldn't go get their own drinks..."   
  
Adam grinned and started to walk past Alden before pausing and turning back with a serious expression on his face. "Be careful with Mike... He's been walking around with a stick up his ass all week... Take care of her for me..."  
  
Nodding, Alden gave a half-smile, "You know I will..." In a rare show of affection, Adam grabbed Alden and gave him a gruff hug. "Thanks. If I can't be looking out for her, I'm glad you are."   
  
Laughing to his self, Adam continued, "It's kind of ironic that one of the only guys I trust with my sis is the one she technically isn't even going out with... And why you two aren't dating I don't even understand..."  
  
Shaking his head, Alden pushed Adam towards his friends. "Go give them their drinks... I'll go grab your sis..." Adam laughed again before pushing his way through the crowd to his friends.  
  
Making his way towards the kitchen and saying hi to various people, Alden pushed open the door of the kitchen to find Sharon sitting cross-legged on the counter, eating a bag of popcorn. "I still don't understand where you store all that junk in that little body."  
  
Jerking up, Sharon stuck her tongue out before shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth and patting the counter beside her. Grinning at how cute she looked (she'd kill me if she knew I was comparing her to a chipmunk right now), Alden leaned back against the counter in front of her and took a swig of his drink. "So babe, what's shakin'?"  
  
Swinging her legs off the counter and around either side of him, Sharon leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his back. "Mmmpfh."  
  
Chuckling, Alden took a moment to inhale her scent (mmm... country apple...) before hazarding a guess. "Tired?"  
  
Feeling her nod against his shoulder, he reached up to ruffle her hair before teasing her. "Lemme guess, last night you picked up some hot young college guy and took him home for a wild night of passionate sex?"  
  
Feeling her snicker, he grinned then pouted. "Was he prettier than me?"  
  
Hearing her snort derisively, he was about to come up with another comeback before he heard the kitchen door swing open. "Well, well... If it isn't the two lovebirds..."   
  
Clenching his jaw as he felt Sharon's arms tighten around him, Alden looked up and glared. "Do you need anything Mike?"  
  
The blond-haired football player looked around the kitchen slowly before turning back. "I just was checking the place out. Can't say I'm impressed..."  
  
Looking around from behind Alden, Sharon smirked. "Compared to what? Your rat infested hovel?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at Sharon, Mike took a step forward. "My my, someone has developed quite the backbone... There was a point in time when I would say jump and you'd jump..."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sharon wrapped her arms firmly around Alden's waist. "Yeah, well everyone has lapses of judgment... Now, is there anything you want? Or are you leaving?"  
  
Walking over to the fridge, Mike grabbed a beer before heading towards the door. "No one needs to tell me when I'm not wanted. Maybe we'll have time for a chat later Walden." With that, Mike turned around and walked back out into the living room.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, Sharon jumped down off the counter and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and take a chug. Making a face, she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning back to face Alden. "Why did I ever date such a snake? And why do people drink beer? It's gross... Eh, whatever..."  
  
Taking another long chug, Sharon threw the can in the trash before walking over to Alden and wrapping her arms around his waist again, nuzzling against his chest.   
  
Looking down at her in concern, Alden studied her face for a couple seconds before wrapping his arms around her slim body. "You okay Shar?"  
  
Closing her eyes, Sharon sighed. "Mmm. You know... this is nice..."  
  
Ignoring the fact that she had blatantly changed the subject, he leaned forward to rest his chin on her head. "What is?"  
  
Nuzzling against his chest, she said, "This. Just holding each other. No expectations. No strings. Just caring. Nice and uncomplicated."  
  
Maybe I want strings and complications... Sighing, Alden gently let go of Sharon and stepped back before running his hand through his hair.  
  
Staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face, Sharon cocked her head to the side. "What's bothering you, Ald?"  
  
Shaking his head, Alden drank the rest of his corona and threw the bottle in the trash before grabbing another from the fridge. "Who says something's bothering me?"  
  
"You'd think I'd know you well enough by now to know when something's bothering you. To begin with you don't drink much and that's your second corona. And secondly, you're running your hand through your hair with ALWAYS means something's bothering you..." she pointed out.  
  
Getting slightly frustrated, Alden opened the new corona. "If you know me so well then why don't you tell me what's bothering me, Sharon?"  
  
Shrugging, Sharon tried to lighten the atmosphere and said jokingly, "Sorry, I turned off my abilities to read minds for tonight..."  
  
Shaking his head, Alden headed towards the door. "You don't need to read minds to figure out what's bothering me now. Hell, it's what's been bothering me for the last year or two. If you know me so well you'd think you might be a little more observant..."  
  
Staring at him with the puzzled expression back on her face, she started chewing her lip. "Seriously Alden, what's wrong?"  
  
Looking at her adorably concerned face, Alden closed his eyes for a second before sighing. Why am I taking this out on her? "Nothing important Sharon... I'm going to go socialize like a good boy... I'll see you in a bit..."  
  
Heading out the kitchen door, Alden pushed his way through the masses of dancing bodies in order to get to the couch on the other side of the room. Sitting down, he took a swig of his drink before resting his head on the backrest and closing his eyes, letting his thoughts take over.  
  
Why am I getting so frustrated with her?? I guess I just don't get why she doesn't really see me... She says she knows me better than anyone yet she never wonders why I'm always willing to hold her when she's upset over a bad day or a bad boyfriend... or why I actually agreed to this and other totally wacked schemes of hers... I would do anything for her and she doesn't even question why... She thinks I do it because I'm her friend... Does she honestly think I'd do those things for anyone else but her?  
  
Finishing his corona in one long gulp, Alden rubbed his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. "Grrr... "  
  
"Someone seems stressed..."   
  
Opening his eyes at the sound of the woman's voice and the feeling of a finger being traced down the side of his face, Alden found himself staring into the deep brown eyes of a very attractive Latina. "Just a little..."  
  
Handing him new corona, she sat down next to him, her entire side pressing against him. "My name's Margarite... what's yours?"  
  
Reverting to his old manners, Alden smiled charmingly at the woman next to him. "Alden. Can't say I've seen you around here before. Are you a transfer?"  
  
Licking her lip, Margarite shook her head. "I'm visiting my cousin for the weekend. What are you majoring in?"  
  
Grinning, he shook his head. "Secondary school... I'm a senior at the local high school... My, uh, friend's brother is hosting the party and he invited me..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him, Margarite smiled. "Most men would have lied. Why didn't you?"  
  
Smirking, Alden said, "You apparently liked what you saw, so why lie?"  
  
Standing up, Margarite leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I find confidence a big turn on..."   
  
Nibbling on his ear slightly, she ran her hand down his arm, linked her fingers through his and pulled him up off the couch. "Let's see how confident you are..."   
  
Pulling him through the crowd and into an empty bedroom, Margarite pushed him into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. Pushing Alden onto the bed, she straddled his waist and threaded her hands into his hair while leaning forward to catch his lips with hers in a ravenous kiss.  
  
Running one of his hands through her thick black hair, Alden slipped the other slightly under the waistline of her pants and lightly stroked her smooth skin. Nibbling on her lower lip, he shifted and rolled on top of her. Trailing his lips down her neck, he quickly pulled her shirt over her head before continuing to kiss from her collarbone, down along the edge of her green bra then over the gentle swell of her breasts.  
  
Reaching around behind her, he paused at the clasp of her green bra. Green. Shining green eyes laughing up at him. Sharon's eyes. I can't do this to Sharon...  
  
Groaning to himself, Alden pulled away but smiled at himself when he heard Margarite moan in protest. Heh, haven't lost the touch. Looking up to meet her clear eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
Reaching up to place a finger over his lips, she smiled softly. "Who ever she is must be pretty special..."   
  
Smiling a real smile, Alden nodded. "She is..."  
  
Reaching over for her shirt, she pulled it over her head before rolling off the bed and standing up next to him. Leaning up, she pecked Alden on cheek before reaching around and squeezing his ass. Winking, she opened the door and, before she headed back to the party, smiled. "Don't let her slip away..."  
  
Sitting back down on the bed, Alden ran his hands through his hair and began talking to himself. "I'm crazy... I just turned down the hottest Latina chick I've ever seen who just wanted to have casual sex with me, no strings attached..."  
  
No strings... I just said I had wanted strings, didn't I... but not with Margarite...  
  
Sighing, Alden got up, adjusted his clothing and then stared into his own deep blue eyes in a mirror, smiling slightly. "She is pretty damned special isn't she..."   
  
Singing softly to himself with a genuine smile on his face, Alden fixed his mussed up hair.  
  
  
  
We once walked out on the beach and once I almost touched your hand.  
Oh how I dreamed to finally say such things then only to pretend.  
Don't you know I'm thinkin', drivin' 405 past midnight.  
You know I miss you.  
Don't you know that I miss you?  
Ninth and Ash on a Tuesday night.  
I would write to you from a museum mile, toast to you:  
your whisper, your smile.  
  
  
  
Finishing off his drink, Alden threw it in the garbage next to the dresser then headed back out to find Sharon.  
  
  
  
Cause I need this now more than I ever did.  
On my life I'll try today, there's so much I've felt I should say, but.  
Even if your heart would listen, doubt I could explain...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's Part 1 of the party... Part 2 I'll hopefully get out before the week from hell starts next week... ^.^ Hope you liked!!!! *squeezes everyone to death* I love you guys... You're all so wonderful for my ego... And the lyrics are from Jimmy Eat World - If You Don't, Don't...  
  
  
  
Katelyn- 15 times? Wow... lol... I feel honored... See it's people like you that convince me my writting isn't crap... I sit here and read it and go 'why the hell did I write that?' or 'ew, one typo in that chapter *beats self*' then you guys go and make me feel all talented... hehe... Yeah, the flashbacks I wasn't to certain of either but I'm trying to figure out how to tell about Nina and Alden's relationship without actually talking about it... *sigh* hehe, here's the next chapter... ^.^  
  
Sheryl V- yup, you got the right Brock... and nah, Nina's too nasty to be a Barbi... she'd terrorize the poor kids...   
  
XxArEULoStxX- Heh, I had to put Nina in for exactly your reaction... feel free to hate her... And come on, do you honestly think they wont hook up? They just have to go through many trials and errors and chapaters of hopefully well-written angst before that happens...  
  
LicyBabe2002- I know... isn't that all sad and stuff? Nina probably tainted him... Haha, but he's cute enough that it doesn't matter... ^.^  
  
krazziebj- aye aye captain *salutes* next chapter up... (ignore the weirdness... I've had too much sugar today...)  
  
Anoymous- Huh, what exactly constitutes as soon... :P  
  
Daisy731- *hides* I think the "you finally continued" applies here too... hehe, but the important thing is I DID continue... hope you like!  
  
Aurora- but teasing is so much funny... *evil laughter* and I posted so you don't have to hunt me down... *grins*  
  
swim6516- hehehe, here's the update...   
  
Nikki100- I'm glad you like my story! I was all shy about posting since it's my friend story... well I started another Braceface but I'm not going to write that one till I finish this one... 


	8. Sometimes Late At Night

*peaks out from her hiding place underneath her desk* Sorry for the wait... I've had  
college bullshit to deal with, Christmas, I have a bad cough left over from when I had the  
flu early this week, I was working... *shuts up* So, yeah, new chapter... *grins* Oh and I  
changed the plot a bit from what I had first thought of doing... so let's just pretend Alden  
can hold his alcohol really well.. =P   
  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 7  
  
Alden's P.O.V.  
  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, Alden stared down at his coffee cup, deep in thought. He knew he should just go find Sharon and apologize, but he'd spent almost 15 minutes looking for her before Nina had caught sight of him and he'd had to make a quick dash into the kitchen. For coffee, of course. Not like I'm hiding from a chick or anything...   
  
Laughing at himself, he pushed away from the table and began to wash his mug out. Right as he turned the water off, Alden heard the sound of the kitchen door close then felt arms wrap around his waist. Looking down, he recognized Sharon. "Look, Shar, I'm sorry I snapped at you... I was just..."  
  
Without even letting him finish his sentence, Sharon giggled and said "Don't worry about it babe!! Just do me a favor, k?"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Alden agreed "Okay Shar, what do you need?" then the room went black. Well, more of a dark red... . "Hold this!" Pulling the piece of clothing off his head,  
  
Alden turned around and opened his mouth, about to ask Sharon where the shirt had come from, and starred in shock.   
  
Standing in front of him, Sharon stood at the sink, washing off her upper torso, wearing only a black bra. Opening and closing his mouth a couple times, Alden blinked before hastily trying to cover Sharon up with what was apparently her own shirt. "What are you doing???!!!"  
  
Swatting Alden's hands away, Sharon grinned. "Sorry babe, just had to get all the sticky stuff off..." Stopping short again, Alden stared at Sharon. "Alcohol, you perverted monkey!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow again, Alden stared down at the half dressed, giggling Sharon for a few silent moments before stating. "You are completely, positively smashed..."  
  
Giggling, Sharon nodded before holding her arms up and waiting for something. Trying not to look any lower than her chin, Alden tried to figure out why she was just standing there with her arms up. "You silly, are you going to put my shirt back on or can I just walk back out there without one?"  
  
Blinking, Alden hurriedly pulled the shirt down a wiggling Sharon's arms and over her head. "Aldie! Can't see!" Sharon whined before squirming and tripping over the mat in front of the sink. "Oops!" Grabbing Sharon before she fell, Alden wrapped his arms around her back, then stiffened when he felt the warm, bare flesh of her back. Her shirt is definitely still around her neck... Pure thoughts, Alden. Think pure thoughts. Forget  
  
Sharon is in your arms wearing only a bra... a black bra... mmm... ACK!  
  
Shaking his head, Alden pulled the shirt all the way down Sharon's body. Sharon's very toned, smooth body which I want to... Bad... Bad Alden! Growling at himself, Alden looked down and couldn't help smiling when he heard Sharon giggle then growl back at him. "Sharon... how much have you had to drink?"  
  
Looking up at him, Sharon screwed up her face in concentration. "Hmm... two wine coolers?" Smirking at how drunk she was, Alden nodded "And?" Grinning, she held out 8 fingers. "Eight wine coolers?" Giggling, she shook her head. "Beers?"   
  
"Some of that but..." Shaking her head again, Alden stiffened when she leaned up and whispered "Body shots..." and then licked his ear before turning and scampering out of the kitchen. Looking around the empty kitchen, Alden turned and practically ran out only to find Sharon on the dance floor, dancing very closely to some strange guy.   
  
Feeling a sudden flash of anger, Alden walked towards the two, glaring at the back of the guy. Tapping him on the shoulder, he jerked his head towards the side of the dance floor. When the guy shook his head, Alden leaned forward and growled "She's only 17 you fucking moron..." and shoved the guy aside.  
  
Swaying back and forth perfectly to the music, her arms raised above her head, Sharon opened her eyes to look up at Alden from beneath her eye lashes. Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could talk into his ear above the music. "You owe me a dance now Alden... You scared him away..." Sliding down Alden's body, back down to her feet, she looked up at him and pouted.   
  
God, she's so delicious... Bad idea. Bad idea. Shaking his head at both her offer to dance and his thoughts, Alden attempted to leave the dance floor only to have Sharon grab his hand and pull him back towards her. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and begin curving her hips towards his to the beat, Alden started dancing rather stiffly with her.  
  
Leaning up again, Sharon said "Come on Aldie, I know you're one hell of a dancer, now relax... After this one we can go, k?" and then massaged his tensed shoulders soothingly.  
  
Feeling himself relax, Alden began moving to the beat of the music. Even drunk, Sharon knew how to get him to relax. Twirling around so she was dancing with her back against his chest, she pulled one of his hands to her hip and the other around her waist.  
  
Closing his eyes and burying his face in her shoulder, he began moving with her in time to the music, moving his hips against hers and letting the power of the music clear his mind. I don't know why we never really dance together much... This feels so nice... She fits against me perfectly... Hell, she's perfect...  
  
So lost in the music, he simply went with the flow when she brought her hand up to tangle in his hair as her dancing changed and her moves became more raw and intense. Deep in the intoxicating feel of her, he pressed forward against her as her hands moved down to cover his and guide them up to wrap around her body, with her own, bringing them even closer.  
  
The entire mood of their dancing had changed, from comfortable and friendly to demanding and suggestive. Lost in the exhilarating feeling of Sharon's swaying body, Alden barely even realized when the music changed to one with a slower-paced beat and Sharon stopped dancing.  
  
Trying to hold on to the thrilling feeling of that dance, Alden kept his arms wrapped around Sharon as she stretched her arms up and yawned. "Aldie, I'm sleepy... can we go home??"  
  
Looking down to see Sharon tiredly rubbing her eyes, he smiled to himself while his heart rate slowly returned to normal as she nestled her head against his chest. Putting an arm around her, he guided her away from the sweating, moving bodies and towards the corner he had last seen Adam at. "Hey Adam, Sharon and I are gonna get going... we're beat..."  
  
Glancing at Sharon curled against Alden, half asleep, Adam smiled. "She looks it at least... But weren't you going to stay here tonight so you didn't run into any parents?"  
  
Shrugging, Alden shook his head. "Apparently your mother is away on some business thing and Josh is at a friend's so we're gonna crash there."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Adam stared at Alden hard. "And can you drive?"  
  
Smiling at Adam's concern, Alden nodded. "Yeah, I'm not drunk yet..."  
  
Grabbing something off the table and tossing it at Alden, Adam grinned. "She'll need this later... Glad you came tonight and take care of her..."  
  
After stuffing the bottle of Tylenol in his pocket and grabbing their stuff, Alden guided Sharon down the elevator and into her Jeep. Driving them both carefully to her house, Alden pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Come on Shar... Time to head into the house..."   
  
Jumping out of the Jeep, he opened her door, gently shook her and teased "Come on girlie... You're too heavy to carry..."  
  
Hearing her growl half-heartedly, Alden grinned before bracing himself and pulling her out of the Jeep and into his arms. Looking down at her as she nuzzled against his shirt, Alden smiled softly to himself over how beautiful she looked when she was asleep.  
  
Managing to open the front door and make it up to her room without dropping her, he set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear, Alden headed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of his own boxers and a tee-shirt before heading towards the bathroom for a shower. A nice cold one...  
  
As he lathered up his hair, he couldn't help but replay the events of that night in his mind... Why did I get into that stupid mood with her... She didn't deserve it and because of it we spent about 3/4 of the party seperated... I still can't believe she just stripped in front of me to wash her self off... damn she looked good in just that black bra... I could definitely get use to seeing that... heh... mmm... wait... Eep...  
  
Turning the shower on as cold as it would go, Alden quickly rinsed out his hair then jumped out of the shower when the temperature became unbearable. "Hehe, Austin Powers... 'Margaret Thatcher on a cold day...' Hahah... wait... Eww..."  
  
Shaking his head, Alden toweled himself off and pulled on his boxers. Assuming Sharon would still be asleep, he hung his towel up before making his way back to her room. Seeing her lying on the bed still, he went about quietly making a makeshift bed on the floor with some blankets.   
  
"How come we haven't danced like that before?" Jerking in surprise, Alden looked over to see Sharon watching him from the bed, her head propped up on her elbow. "And how come you don't normally walk around without a shirt on? I'm enjoying the view..."  
  
Feeling himself start turning red, Alden looked around for his shirt, only to realize he had left it in the bathroom. Attempting to hide his embarrassment, he cleared his throat "Cause it's colder this way..."  
  
Grinning at him, Sharon teased "Awww, is Aldie shy?" Glaring at her, he asked, partially annoyed, "Why do you always call me Aldie when you're drunk?"  
  
Sticking her tongue out, she threw a pillow at him then patted the bed beside her "Cause you let me... now turn on some music and get over her... I'm cold..."  
  
Shaking his head, Alden turned her CD player on. "I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight..."   
  
Raising her head, she looked over at him and pouted, "Cold..."  
  
Laughing both at her for her childish tactics and at himself for falling for them, he walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Curling up on his side away from her, he yelped when felt a cold hand snake around his bare waist and Sharon nuzzle against the nape of his neck. "I said I was cold, not just the bed..."  
  
Turning over on his back, Alden poked Sharon in the side as she got comfortable. Laughing when she yelped each time he poked her, he grinned and said "You might be more comfortable in pajamas instead of your party clothes that smell like sweat and alcohol..."  
  
Groaning to herself, Alden watched as Sharon pulled herself out of the now warm bed and over to her dresser. Unbuttoning her pants, Sharon turned to look at Alden. "Close your eyes"   
  
Closing his eyes, Alden shifted uncomfortably as his imagination presented vivid pictures to go with the sound of each zip and clasp coming undone. He almost sighed in relief when he felt the bed give as Sharon got back on. That is, until he felt her twine her bare legs around his and wrap bare arms around his chest.   
  
Jerking, he raised the covers to see that she was only wearing a camisole top and a pair of boxers. You're only suppose to see the girl in clothes like that after sex... Eep! Bad word to mention... Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and couldn't help but ask "Are you wearing my boxers?"  
  
Grinning, Sharon attempted to look innocent. "What? It's not like you wear them all..." Shaking his head again, he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Alden didn't even realize the music was still on until Sharon  
started humming along to one song. Listening to the lyrics, he couldn't help but sing along  
softly.  
  
Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
Realizing Sharon had stopped humming and was just listening to him, Alden attempted to cover his embarrassment by shifting to face Sharon in order to serenade her "If tomorrow never coooooomes... Will she knoooow hoooow much I loooooved her? Did I try in eeeevery way to shooow her eeeeevery day that she's my ooonly oooone..."  
  
Smacking him lightly on the arm, Sharon shook her head. "You had to go and ruin it. You have such a great voice... I wish you'd sing in the band instead of making me do it alone..."  
  
Shaking his head, he flashed her a grin. "You know I don't sing..." Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Sharon groaned. "You're such a stubborn... boy!"  
  
Pretending to be deeply offended, Alden rolled over so that he was on top of her. Pinning her arms above her head, he looked into her laughing green eyes and pouted. "How dare you call me that! I'm a man! I can grunt and be sexiest with the rest of them! And look at all my rippling muscles..."  
  
Snickering, he looked down, expecting her to be laughing too, only to see her staring up at him with a strange look in her eyes. In the silence, the song played softly in the background.  
  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
Looking down at Sharon, he found himself concentrating on how beautiful she looked with just the moonlight in the background. Her bright green eyes were sparkling and her skin looked incredibly soft. Unable to resist, Alden reached down and gently traced a finger down the side of her jaw and cupped her cheek in his hand.   
  
Staring into her eyes, he whispered more as a statement than as a question "You never do remember much the next morning when you get drunk, do you..."  
  
Shaking her head, Sharon began nibbling on her lip "Know what else happens when I'm drunk?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Alden shook his head and waited for the answer. "I do things I wouldn't be brave enough to do normally." And with that she reached up, threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed him.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Alden wrapped his arms around Sharon and to charge, kissing her over and over. Shifting his focus from her lips, he began kissing down her neck. Mumbling against her collarbone, he paused to catch his breath. "What are we doing?"  
  
Pulling away slightly, he looked down at Sharon's half closed eyes. "We shouldn't do this... Not when you're drunk..."  
  
Bringing him back down, Sharon nuzzled her face against his neck. "I don't know what we are doing but I don't care. I like it." Nuzzling even more, she began kissing and sucking the side of his neck.   
  
Closing his eyes and simply enjoying the moment, Alden kissed her deeply one last time before murmuring "We should stop." Ignoring him, Sharon attempted to kiss him again but Alden stopped her and repeated himself. "We need to stop."  
  
Looking up at him, her eyes betraying how vulnerable she felt, Sharon asked, "Don't you want me to kiss you?" Laying back down, Alden wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head down on his chest. "Shh, that's not it. You're drunk, I'm atleast slightly intoxicated.." By you... "If we continue we might regret it tomorrow..." And I don't know if I could stop myself if this goes any further...  
  
Smoothing her hair down, Alden looked down to see her already half asleep. "Love ya Aldie..." Smiling to himself, he whispered, "Love you too Shar..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's finally done... Sorry that it's all from Alden's point of view... You'd miss some of the plot if it was from a drunk's P.O.V.... Sharon will tell it in the next chapter... Oh, and don't drink and drive!! Hehe... Hope the chapter is up to par with the rest of them... Heh, there's even some action there... =P Oh and the song is "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Ronan Keating... And thats the type of voice I imagine Alden to have... *melts*  
  
XxArEULoStxX: Heh, sorry it was a little longer than expected but I'm happy you love it!   
  
Nikola: Once again... "Oops?" =) Sorry for the wait...  
  
Sheryl: Lol, this is a story hun... since I wrote it I get to twist everyone to beyond recognizable... Besides, if he was still in the picture then Sharon and Alden wouldn't be as close... That's why I put Maria and Conner together so they aren't around as much either... See? I actually have reasons! =o   
  
swim6516: Anticipation makes the story better? *ducks rotten fruit* I know... I know... the week from hell turned into the month from hell... =/  
  
Felicity: See, saying as soon as you can leaves me too much room to slack off... But hope you like the new chapter...  
  
jimmySLOTH: yay, still good... *cheeky grin*  
  
holypotato: See, I wrote... just took me a month and a half...   
  
bakuras-sea-monkey: *pokes charred remains of sea-monkey* Oppsies... Hopefully you're still alive enough to read the story and to marry your fiancee... and I think I get the writting-reading thing... *wrinkles her forehead in confusion* Maybe... =P  
  
Loper: Wahoo! I feel so loved... That's what I like to see... the first one you read and you love it... =D  
  
Nikki100: Hope you like the update...  
  
Carla: *eyes water* You guys... *pokes everyone* She says I "capture the humor really well as well as the sadness anger and stress"... *bawls* Hehe... I'm glad you like my writting... =D  
  
Katelyn: Yay, one of my most loyal reader persons... *pounces Katelyn and hugs her to death* Tehehe, lookie, I escaped your chains to my computer and because you tried to force my writting I drew out updating to the last possible minute... speaking of last possible minute... I have to go Christmas shopping today, don't I? Oops... Well, hope you like the new chapter... *hugs* 


	9. Hickeys, Hangovers, and Hot Cocoa

Mmm... Day off from school, house to myself, curled up in a blanket with hot cocoa... Perfect mood for sitting down and writing the next chapter... =) Actually, no wait... I need a new cup of cocoa first... *runs to the kitchen then dashes back* Mkay, I'm good... My cocoa is my motivation...  
  
Note: I apologize ahead of time for any gramatical errors, usually I read through and double check but I've been at this about 2 or so hours now and my neck hurts so I spell checked and thats it...  
  
  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Curled up on her side of the bed, Sharon typed away quietly on her laptop, sipping her hot cocoa and waiting for Alden to wake up. Mmm... sugary goodness... Glancing over at Alden, she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked while he slept all sprawled out on his back like that with his hair all mussed up... So peaceful... A little too peaceful...   
  
Setting down her laptop and mug, Sharon's smile turned to an evil grin as she crept across the bed until she was perched on top of Alden's stomach. Good thing he's such a deep sleeper otherwise this wouldn't be as easy... Leaning over him, she lightly ran a finger down the bridge of his nose and giggled when he mumbled and wrinkled his nose.   
  
Snickering, she repeated the process but yelped when she felt him suddenly wrap his arms around her waist and shift position so he was half way on top of her, burying his face in her shoulder.   
  
Staring up at the ceiling, Sharon tried to figure out some way to extricate herself from Alden's arms before he woke up and they both got thoroughly embarrassed. Concentrating so hard on her green ceiling, it barely registered in her mind when something wet began licking and sucking along her collarbone. Squeaking, she looked down to find a still-sleeping Alden nuzzling drowsily against her neck, kissing her collarbone. Feeling one hand move slowly up to stroke the small of her back lightly while the other threaded into her hair, Sharon held back a moan. This isn't happening... I am not pinned underneath a sleeping Alden... An Alden who's stroking and kissing my neck... Ahhh!!... Mmm...  
  
Trying to gently push him away before things got out of hand, Sharon bit her lip when she felt him begin to trace kisses down the edge of her tank top. Pushing him away abruptly, she yelped as she tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Hearing stirring in the bed, she lay on the floor catching her breath before peaking up "stealthily" over the bed to meet his blinking, sleepy blue eyes.  
  
Clearing her throat she managed to get out a few words, while blushing bright red, "Morning Aldie, how'd you sleep?" Blinking a few more times, Alden yawned and stretched his arms above his head; causing the blanket to fall and reveal his bare chest which made Sharon blush even redder and avert her eyes.  
  
"Pretty good... Had a great dream about... Er..." Clamping his mouth shut, Alden blushed as red as Sharon was before attempting to change the subject. "What time is it? I can't tell with those damn curtains closed..."  
  
Looking over at her heavy hunter green curtains, she praised them for keeping a majority of the light from aggravating her throbbing head. "I love my drapes..." Closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead, she shrugged. "Around 1:30 last time I checked..."  
  
Swearing, Alden sat up and stared at Sharon with wide eyes. "You realize we have practice at 2:00 with the band, right?"   
  
Staring into his deep blue eyes, Sharon found herself lost in thought until what he had said actually registered. Swearing she jumped off the floor (causing another bout of cursing at the pain in her head), grabbed clothes then dashed into the bathroom.   
  
Taking a record fast shower, Sharon toweled her hair dry before throwing back in a messy bun. Pulling on an old pair of tight, faded jeans and a small tee over a camisole, she focused on applying some quick make up essentials (cover up, waterproof mascara and eye shadow).  
  
  
Alden's P.O.V.  
  
  
Trying to clear his mind of dream he had woken up during (in which he had Sharon half-naked and pinned to his bed and was... well, yeah...), Alden shook his head and pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a short sleeve shirt covered by a warmer long-sleeved shirt. Running his hands through his messy hair, he shrugged and decided to not even bother with it.  
  
Heading downstairs to Sharon's empty kitchen, he popped a couple pieces of toast in the toaster and grabbed some strawberry jelly from the fridge. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he'd gulped down one glass of milk and a piece of toast by the time he heard the unmistakable pounding of Sharon running down the stairs.   
  
Laughing at her rush, he pointed to her toast and grinned at her shirt. It had become a running joke between them, the shirts he bought her. This one showed a frowning blonde with a doll and a grinning brown-haired guy with a skateboard on the front while on the back it showed the girl, grinning and walking away with the skateboard and the guy slumped in a heap looking dazed and the doll thrown at his feet. Finished off with a "Girls just rule... Deal with it..." the shirt had immediately reminded him of Sharon at the store. Winking, he couldn't resist saying, "Nice shirt Shar..."  
  
Grinning at him, she pointed to the slogan and stuck her tongue out, "You know it's true...." Wolfing down her last piece of toast, she grabbed Alden's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on bum, it's already 1:50..."  
  
Unable to pass of the chance to tease her as he was dragged down the sidewalk, Alden grinned. "You know they probably planned rehearsal at 2:30 and just told you 2:00 to make sure you made it on time..."  
  
Huffing, she glared at him and mock-whined. "I'm not always late... Well, most of the time anyways..."  
  
Smirking he patted her on the head and said patronizingly, "Sure dear..."  
  
  
Sharon's P.O.V.  
  
  
Punching him lightly in the stomach, she practically ran towards the entrance of Maria's garage. Opening the door, she looked around sheepishly when she noticed all of the remaining members of the band were sprawled out on the couch drinking soda. Maria was curled up in Conner's arms, laughing at something Jace had said while Mark shook his head. Turning at the sound of the door opening, Mark looked at Sharon pleadingly, "Save me from the insanity..."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sharon stuck her tongue out at Mark. "Stop your whining... you love us..."  
  
Staring at Sharon, Mark stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, true... well maybe not Jace, he's annoying, but everyone else I do... ooh, and I definitely don't love either Sharon or Maria when their PMSing... and Alden can get touchy when he's in his little song writing zone thingy... And..."  
  
Throwing a pillow at Mark's head, Maria rolled her eyes before snuggling back against Conner again. "Shut your pie hole..."  
  
Ducking, Mark looked up at Sharon again and whimpered, "Mummy, Maria is mean..."  
  
Laughing, Sharon squished on the couch in between Alden and Mark. Curling up against Alden, she laid her legs over Mark's lap. Relaxing, Sharon stared musingly around her. So many girls at her school would kill to be relaxing nonchalantly with the band like this. Since they'd been playing publicly for over a year and a half by now, they'd gotten quite a reputation... And even some groupies... The girls at school always told her how lucky she was to be a part of the group... and how hot the guys were and blah blah blah... Which is all true...  
  
Of the original band, Conner looked more the cute, intelligent type with his glasses and lean build while Alden looked the moody musician with his normally quiet demeanor, tall muscled frame and slim, graceful hands.  
  
Jace had been the next to join the band and was an excellent bass player. Of course, his short blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and constant smile was a bonus. With his sense of humor, the band never got bored.  
  
Then came Mark as back up guitar and vocals. He had shaggy dark brown hair that constantly fell in his face, warm brown eyes and a deep crooning voice. Not as nice as Alden's soft tenor, but still wonderful to listen to.   
  
Then there was Maria with her unique style and dark asian looks. Not to mention the fact that a "drummer chick" was a rarity and much respected by most audience members.  
  
Grinning to herself, Sharon nuzzled against Alden and closed her eyes, half-asleep and missed the pointed look Maria sent Alden who sheepishly averted his gaze. Yawning, she almost dozed off when all the sudden she felt something wet splash down the front of her shirt causing her to screech and jerk up. Looking down the front of her now soaking wet shirt, she looked around angrily to see a laughing Jace running the opposite direction with an empty water glass in his hands.   
  
Scrambling over the couch, she started to chase the deranged blonde around the room. "JACE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Growling, she saw her opportunity and tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the floor tickling him. "You sneaky little piece of shit!"   
  
Still laughing hysterically, Jace squirmed and attempted to get away from the merciless blonde without hurting her. "You guys! Help!!"  
  
The rest of the group laughed and left Jace to Sharon's mercy for a few minutes until Maria said pointedly, "Sharon, get off Jace you look a tad cold..."  
  
Starting to protest ("That little bastard, did you..."), Sharon trailed off, looked down, then blushed. Crossing her arms across her chest, she mumbled, "It's his fault I'm now obviously freezing..."  
  
Refusing to move, Sharon shot Alden a grateful glance when he took off his long sleeve shirt and tossed it to her. Pulling off her wet shirt, she pulled on Alden's shirt over her only slightly damp camisole.  
  
Leaving Jace curled up in a ball on the floor as he attempted to catch his breath, Sharon walked back over to the couch and curled up again next to Alden. This time she burrowed solely against him, shivering, and attempted to keep warm. "Really Maria, you'd think you could keep the heat up a little more in here..."  
  
Smirking, Maria shook her head. "As long as you wear dry clothes it's perfectly fine in here."  
  
  
Alden's P.O.V.  
  
  
Hiding a smirk, Alden wrapped his arm around Sharon's shivering form and rubbed her back, attempting to warm her up. Looking around at the band he asked, "So are we actually practicing today?"  
  
Shaking his head, Conner reached over Maria and grabbed the spiral notebook sitting on the table. Flipping it open, he read, "Friday the 27th we have a concert at 'the Oasis' andthen Saturday we're playing at 'Twisted,' so plan around those days. Afternoon practices like usual, dinner then head to the show at 8 to watch the other bands and set up. Okay?"  
  
Hearing someone snickering, Alden looked down to see a smirking Sharon resting in his arms with her eyes closed, "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Rolling his eyes at her comment, Conner pointed out, "And where would you be without me basically playing manager/mommy to you guys?"  
  
"Still playing namelessly in Maria's garage, right Maria?" Sharon quipped. Realizing she had finally stoppedshivering, Alden looked down to study Sharon's face only to see her focusing on the movie Maria had just popped in. Resting his head on the top of hers, Alden felt his eyes drift close as he marveled over the comforting feeling of her nestled in his arms.  
  
  
Maria's P.O.V.  
  
  
Sensing movement out of the corner of her eye, Maria shifted to see Sharon blinking sleepily and trying to orient herself. The movie had long since ended and Sharon and Alden had both fallen asleep midway through it. Mark and Jace had both headed home about an hour ago and she and Conner had been talking quietly.  
  
Pecking Conner on the lips softly, Maria asked if he'd mind getting her a soda from the kitchen. Waiting for the door to close behind him, she headed over and sat on the table in front of Sharon and asked softly, "So...?"  
  
Being careful not to shift too much and disturb Alden, Sharon rubbed her eye tiredly. "So?"  
  
Shaking her head, Maria tried again, "You and Alden? So...?"  
  
Rolling her eyes at how many times she'd been asked basically the same question, Sharon replied automatically. "There is no me and Alden..."  
  
Staring into Sharon's eyes, Maria could tell she was lying. "Come on Sharon, I've known you long enough to know you're lying... So...?"  
  
Sighing, she began fiddling with her watch, debating telling Maria. "I... He kissed me..."   
  
Squealing, Maria grinned. "I knew it!!! On the lips? When?"  
  
Shaking her head, Sharon bit her lip and gestured to her collarbone. "No, right here... This morning... And he was asleep and doesn't remember it..."  
  
Looking down to were Sharon was gesturing, Maria couldn't help but snicker. "He sure did kiss you..."  
  
Sharon looked at Maria in confusion. "Yeah, I know... huh?"  
  
Laughing out right, Maria pulled down Sharon's shirt collar further to point out the rather large dark coloring that was obviously a hickey. Looking down, Sharon opened her mouth then closed it abruptly, turning bright red. Rubbing the spot absentmindedly, she leaned forward. "But, I'm not sure if that's it..."  
  
Frowning, Maria raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Chewing her lip again, Sharon closed her eyes and tried to remember. "Well, you know how I tend to not remember things that happen while I'm drunk... Well, I keep getting these flashes of last night, after the party..."  
  
Trying to tone down her large grin, Maria prodded Sharon on. "And...?"  
  
Blushing even redder, Sharon muttered. "I keep getting these flashes of him, us, kissing... In my bed... But I don't know if they were a dream or if it really happened..."  
  
Wrinkling her brow in concentration, Maria studied the sleeping Alden. Shaking her head, she was about to say something when she caught sight of something on the side of his neck. "Um... Sharon..."  
  
Looking over at Maria, Sharon raised an eyebrow in question. Leaning over towards Alden, Maria pushed some of his unruly hair back to reveal a small, dark spot below his ear. Grinning at Sharon, she winked and said matter-of-factly, "You know, people say hickeys are a way of marking territory..."  
  
Focusing on that small circle almost hidden in shadow, Sharon swallowed hard; her throat had suddenly gone very dry...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter 8, finally... Sorry for any delays... Hope you liked!! *erie music plays* As the plot thickens... Bwahaha... *grins*  
  
  
Note: The band is named 'Pitch Black'... well I just decided this due to Alden's screen name earlier in the fic... Hopefully I didn't tell you it was something else... *clears her throat nervously* =P  
  
Guitar: Alden, Mark  
Bass: Jason  
Drums: Maria  
Vocals: Sharon, Mark  
  
  
sheryl v: See? I continued... And I think it was quicker than usual... =)  
  
ShaneWestismybaby24: *stares at Shane with wide eyes* I feel really honored! Yay... People like my writing... *grins* I'm glad your first Braceface fic you liked.. and I'm even happier that it was mine AND you liked it...  
  
Carla: yeah, I can't connect with any of the stories with her as a 13 year old... it just doesn't seem as realistic... I'm glad you can "alomst hear her voice when you read"... that means I'm doing my job right!  
  
Mariam: Heh, Alden is just a sweet heart... Atleast my version of him is... Too bad he isn't real...   
  
nikki100: you mean it's not just 'da bomb' but... 'da BOMB'? *grins cheekily* Well, hopefully this chapter is up to standards... =)  
  
snoopy: Ooh... I love snoopy... *clears her throat* anyways, see, I updated... =D and since you just recently reviewed it means it wasn't TOO long of a wait...  
  
Katelyn: Haha, once again with the pressure... *beads of sweat drip down her forehead* Actually it's more that there are very few days in which I'm alone and actually have the time to sit down and write this straight through... So that's why it takes so long... And I can't believe I actually made you BUY books... I'm sorry... =/ Hope this chapter makes up for it! ^_^ 


	10. Moulin Rouge, Back Massages, and Phone C...

Omg… I'm so sorry you guys… I've had such a stressful week… Not only did my laptop get busted, but I also managed to break my nose last Wednesday… *hides* The bad news is it still hurts but the good news is it's not crooked anymore.. =D Sorry for the delay and I know this is much shorter than usual but I'm exhausted… I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP… Once again, my apologies…  
Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 9  
Humming to herself, Sharon let herself into Alden's house. Hearing noise from the kitchen, she peeked around the corner to see Alden's little brother, Micah, swearing as he attempting to make pancakes.   
  
Snickering to herself, she tip-toed up behind the 15-year-old and, when she got within arms reach, grabbed him around the waist and yelled in his ear. "HI MICAH!!!"  
  
Yelping, the poor boy jumped about 2 feet in the air and managed to make even more of a mess of the kitchen then he previously had. "SHARON!! Gah… Don't DO that!!"  
  
Sticking out her tongue at him, Sharon reached up and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute when you're trying to cook."  
  
Grumbling, Micah mock-glared. "Trying? I'm a master chef!" Looking back down at the stove, he yelped again when he realized that the bottom of his pancake had turned a nice black color.   
  
Laughing, Sharon gave Micah a quick hug so she knew he was teasing before asking, "So where's your dumbass brother?"  
  
Shrugging, Micah opened the trash can and threw the smoldering pancake in the garbage. "I think he's watching a movie in his room or something…"  
  
Dipping her finger in the pancake batter and licking it off, Sharon winked at an objecting Micah before making her way out of the kitchen and upstairs to Alden's bedroom.   
  
Peaking around the door frame, Sharon grinned at the sight before her. There, sprawled out on his bedroom floor, was a ruffled, sleepy Alden, clad only in a pair of baggy sweats and a form-fitting white undershirt. Leaning against his bed, he appeared to be watching the tail-end of Moulin Rouge. "Hmm, Aldie, you don't come across to me as a Moulin Rouge type guy…"  
  
Blinking, Alden looked sleepily over towards the door. "Oh, morning Shar. I was watching it with Micah and his girlfriend last night but I decided to give the two some time to, well, yeah, so I missed the ending…"  
  
Running his hands through his hair, Alden let out a big yawn and patted the floor in front of him. Ignoring the weird fluttering feeling in her stomach, Sharon stepped over towards him and sat down in between his out-stretched legs. Feeling Alden's arms wrap around her from behind, she found herself pulled backwards until she was lying against Alden's muscled stomach.  
  
Attempting to focus on the movie, Sharon found her attention constantly drawn back to things like how muscled Alden's stomach felt against her back or the deliciously faint smell of his cologne.   
  
Bring herself back to reality, Sharon found herself breaking the silence by murmuring, "I always loved this part of the movie…"  
Alden's POV  
Alden could hardly believe Sharon had actually accepted his invitation. Normally, Sharon might lean against him during a movie, or he might rest their feet across her legs, but never like this, never this close. He could feel her breathing as her flat stomach moved up and down within the confines of his arms. He was even close enough that to smell her. Leaning slightly forward, Alden breathed in the light, sweet scent that was Sharon.  
  
"I always loved this part of the movie…"  
  
Shaking his head, Alden found himself jolted out of his daydreams. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, "Yeah, it's okay…" before falling back into silence.   
  
Trying to focus on the movie, Alden found his eyes constantly wandering back to soft skin of Sharon's shoulders that could be seen along her camisole. Staring intently, he ached to be able to lean forward and kiss the spot right at the crook of her neck.   
  
Lifting his hand, Alden threaded it through her soft blonde hair and pulled it gently away from the graceful curve of her neck. Leaning forward unconsciously, he paused, breathing against the back of her neck, when he felt her shiver.   
  
Running his hands up then back down her bare arms, Alden murmured huskily, "Cold?"   
  
Resisting his urge to smile, Alden found himself focusing back on her neck. Reaching up, he gently started to gently knead the soft skin of her shoulders. Massaging down her back, he grinned to himself as he felt her completely relax back against him and even let out a slight moan as he massaged a particularly sore area. Pressing against her back, he closed his eyes and trailed his hands lower on her back, focusing all his attention on soothingly kneading the knots out of her back.   
  
Hearing the door to his bedroom open, Alden growled and opened his eyes to look up and glare at his younger, apologetic-looking brother. 'Fucking idiot…' Raising an eyebrow, he sighed in irritation as Micah held out the phone to him then left the room. Lacing his fingers through Sharon's, Alden wrapped his free arm around her waist. Rubbing his thumb lightly over her knuckled, Alden answered the phone. "Alden here."  
Sharon's POV  
Resting her head back against Alden's shoulder, Sharon found herself cursing the timing of the phone call. Had it not interrupted them, Alden would have still been massaging her… 'Oh my god, that feels so good… I had forgotten how good a masseuse he was…"  
  
Sighing inwardly, Sharon divided her attention between the soothing feeling of Alden's stroking thumb and the half of his phone conversation she could hear.  
  
"What do you want…"  
  
Frowning at the hostile tone in Alden's voice, Sharon shifted so she could look at his face. His face had gone from relaxed and happy to taunt and angry.  
  
"I don't think I have anything to talk to you about…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Meet me there in an hour."  
  
Turning off the phone, Alden clenched his jaw and stared hard out the window. Chewing on her lip, Sharon reached up and rested her hand on his shoulder, attempting to get his attention. Shifting his gaze from the window to her, Alden gave her a half smile and stood up. Cold without of the warmth of his arms around her, Sharon took his offered hand and stood up herself, wrapping her arms around her body. "Who was that Alden?"  
  
Shaking his head, Alden waved off her question. "Nobody."  
  
Unsure, Sharon attempted again. "Are you okay?"  
  
Giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Alden nodded. "I've got to run a few errands so I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
Slightly hurt at being brushed off, Sharon nodded and watched Alden grab his car keys and head out the door. Walking over to the window, she watched him walk stiffly to his car, start it and reverse out the driveway.  
  
Chewing on her lip again, Sharon frowned in confusion. Hugging herself against the suddenly cold feeling that washed over her, she pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame and headed towards the front door.  
  
'Now what was that all about?'  
Once again, sorry for the wait and short length… Hopefully chapter 10 will be out soon so that'll make up for everything… Don't be mad… =/ 


	11. And we haven't been cuddling!

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person… I deserted this story for, what, well over 2 years? And it really doesn't have much left to it… Maybe 5 more chapters at the most. But I figure since I have some time off for the next couple weeks, I should finish it… Especially since I have about 3 or 4 other stories I've been writing but haven't posted. I'd be a complete ass to post them and not finish this one first.

I have to say most of my motivation to pick this story up came from reviews I got… Even though it hasn't been updated in so freakin' long, you all still reviewed and told me you liked it. And plus I read it over again last night and found myself snickering at parts so I felt I had to finish it.

As of right now, I'm really motivated so I might even finish it in about a month or so but if not that fast, then I PROMISE I will finish it before college starts again in August. Otherwise I won't have any time since the two years I've been absent for have been my freshman and sophomore years at college and I never had time to write.

So I sat down and wrote this in about 3 hours this morning and I'll probably start the next chapter later tonight. (And I also like how I had a reason for the title at one point… But I never actually explained it and forgot to do so in this chapter too… Haha, oh well.)

I've also enabled my e-mail so, heaven forbid, I neglect you again, feel free to yell at me.

- Your groveling authoress, theLadyLoco

Sidenote: To all of you who read this far… You had the patience to read 54 pages (size 12 Times New Roman)… I didn't even realize it was that long until I condensed it into one Word file. So thank you and here is the LONG awaited new chapter.

* * *

**Operation: Awakening  
Chapter 10**

**Alden's POV**

Running a hand through his hair in annoyance, Alden glared at Nina in frustration. He couldn't believe he had actually dated the girl for a full year… She seemed so, well, spoiled.

"But Alden, we were so good together." Nina whined, attempting to wrap her arms around his neck.

Pushing the petite redhead away firmly, Alden shook his head. Ugh, I forgot how much she whines… "No Nina, we were never good together. I was just a naïve little boy who actually thought you might love me. And you got a cheap thrill out of having me wrapped around your little finger."

Feeling a little mean at being so blunt, Alden shrugged it off. Nina had brought this upon herself by assuming he would just welcome her back with open arms. Especially after all the shit she talked about Sharon. No one says that type of stuff about my Sharon and gets away with it. Wait… My Sharon? Gah…

"But Aldie, the sex was amazing."

Smirking at her, Alden held up a finger. "First, do NOT call me Aldie." Holding up a second finger, he added, "And secondly, I know this is an odd concept for you to grasp, but for a relationship to be meaningful, there has to be more to it then sex."

Pouting up at him, Nina made her lower lip quiver. "But it was beautiful when we made love."

Snorting derisively, Alden couldn't believe he had ever fallen for that expression. Annoyed at how long this needless conversation was taking, he bit out, "Nina, we did not 'make love.' What we did is fuck, plain and simple. Don't try to dress it up with pretty words. In order to make love to someone, there has to be love on both sides and what we had was clearly a one-sided relationship."

Watching her face contort into an ugly scowl, Alden shook his head and began fiddling with the car keys in his pocket. God, she's so… vapid. And annoying. And, well, a bitch. I'll have to tell Sharon about this when I get back.

Shifting his mind to Sharon, Alden felt a small smile grace his face. There was something about the blonde that just made everything else seem to pale in comparison. She was just so genuine; she truly cared about people and their feelings. Nina looked like a washed-out fake in comparison.

"ALDEN! Would you pay attention to me when I'm talking! GOD. I forgot how annoying it was trying to have a serious discussion with you!" Nina screeched, interrupting his train of thought.

Wincing, Alden clenched his jaw and glared down at Nina. "Look Nina, as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is OVER. There is no 'us' and there never will be again. Even if I could have forgiven you for the way you treated me, I could NEVER forgive you for cheating on me."

Realizing the conversation was not going the way she had planned, Nina glared at him and shrieked. "Oh that's just RICH! You can't forgive me for some stupid indiscretion but you're still buddy buddy with Brock! He had a part in it too, you know!"

Snorting, Alden glared at Nina, "Brock was DRUNK, Nina. You took advantage of him when he was intoxicated because you KNEW it would hurt me." Smirking at her rather maliciously, he continued softly, "You know, what you did boarders on rape so I wouldn't go shouting it out to everyone."

Nina had the good grace to look a little apprehensive but she had one last card up her sleeve. "If you think that Spitz could ever be as good for you as I was, you've got another thing coming to you. She's just a stupid little girl who isn't even as pretty as I am."

That. Fucking. Bitch.

Now Alden understood the term "seeing red" as he leaned down and glared at her furiously. "You could never be HALF the woman that Sharon is. And you know why? Because you don't have a single decent bone in your entire body. Sharon is sweet and pure and funny. And she is ten times more beautiful than you could ever be because her beauty comes from inside and has nothing to do with makeup or designer clothes."

… Wow, that was really corny… Did I just say that?

Clenching his fists together in an attempt to control his anger, Alden took a deep breath to calm himself before looking down at the intimidated redhead. "This conversation is over. As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing left to talk about. Goodbye, Nina."

With that final word, Alden turned and walked swiftly back towards his car, ignoring the sounds of Nina yelling after him. Grinning to himself, he unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. That felt really really good. I would have probably been mad at Nina for a long time still if I hadn't been able to say that all to her face.

Pulling out of the park parking lot, Alden turned right and headed towards Maria's house where he knew the band (and Sharon) would be waiting for him. Now that that conversation was out of the way, I can focus on more important things like the band. And school. And, well… Sharon.

**Sharon's POV**

Bouncing her foot up and down, Sharon stood and went to look out the garage window for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Where is he!

"My god Sharon, would you sit still! You're driving me crazy!" Mark moaned pitifully.

Turning towards the brunet, Sharon grinned to herself before making a running leap towards Mark and landing directly on his stomach.

"OOF! SHARON!"

Pushing the laughing blonde off his lap and onto the floor, Mark glared down at her in irritation. "Look, I know how antsy you are to see lover boy, but SERIOUSLY, take a chill pill."

Snorting at him, Sharon stood then leaned forward and ruffled his hair in the way that she knew pissed him off. "Aww, poor widdle Marky. Someone's knickers are in a bit of a bunch, aren't they?"

Hearing someone snort behind her, Sharon turned to see Jace smirking at her as he leaned on his pool stick, waiting for Conner to make his shot. "Sharon, leave poor Mark alone. He didn't get any last night so he's a little grumpy."

Snickering with Jace, Sharon was about to make another comment to annoy Mark when she heard the garage door open behind her. Spinning around, she grinned when she saw Alden let himself in quietly. He looked tired but happy. Thank god he's okay. I don't have to worry about him anymore… Not that I was worried… or anything. Right. Um. Anyways.

Bouncing over to him, Sharon threw herself onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning when his arms immediately grasped her thighs so he didn't drop her. "Aldie! Where have you been! I've been so bored without you!"

Hearing Mark groan from the couch, Sharon peeked over Alden's shoulder in time to see Mark poke his head over the couch and look at Alden pleadingly. "Please calm her down or something. She's been annoying the shit out of us for the last hour or so."

Laughing from the pool table, Maria nodded as she kept her eyes on the game between Jace and Conner. "She's been harassing Mark almost nonstop since she got here. It's quite amusing actually."

Pouting at Maria, Mark whined. "Maria! Whose side are you on?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Asian girl finally took her attention from the game and focused on Mark. "Don't be a whiny little bitch, Mark. It doesn't suit you."

Snickering, Sharon buried her face in the back of Alden's neck in an attempt to muffle her laughter. It was always hilarious when Maria and Mark got going. Feeling Alden's back shake slightly as he laughed with her, she grinned and snuggled closer to him. Murmuring so the others wouldn't hear, Sharon asked quietly. "Is everything okay, Ald? You kind of ran out on me earlier."

Nodding, Alden began rubbing his thumb along the outside of her thigh where he held her. "Just something I had to take care of."

Ignoring the fuzzy feeling she got at Alden's light touch, Sharon frowned slightly. "You don't normally hide things from me, Alden."

Moving towards the couch, Alden gently lowered her onto it backwards before turning and smiling down at her. "Everything is fine Sharon. In fact, everything is perfect."

It felt like she was drowning in his caring blue eyes and never wanted it to end. Gah… Why is it I think in cute little clichés when ever I'm around him? And why to I always get that warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Do I really like him as more than a friend?

Feeling the couch sag as Alden sat down next to her, Sharon sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her. There was a point, probably even just a few days ago, when that realization would have scared the crap out of her. But this was Alden. Alden would never do anything to hurt her. In fact, he'd rather hurt himself first.

"My god, get a freakin' room already!" Mark growled.

Giggling, Sharon flipped the glowering guitarist off before snuggling deeper into Alden's arms. "See Ald? He really is bitchy today."

Hearing Alden's laughter rumble in his chest, Sharon bit back a grin when she felt him shift to look at Mark and state, in a very solemn tone, "Mark, I think you need to get laid."

At that comment from Alden, who normally didn't join in the teasing, the entire group burst out laughing (even Mark). Maria, getting up from Conner's lap, walked over to Sharon and pulled her reluctantly out of Alden's arms. "Come on Shar, we have to find you something to wear tonight for the show."

Shit, how could I forget about the show tonight? She wasn't so much worried about it as she was surprised she had forgotten. I guess with all that's been going on with Alden, it completely slipped my mind.

Shooing the guys out of the garage with the instructions to go home and get dressed, Maria yelled after them. "Be ready in an hour! We'll meet at the diner for dinner at 6:00!" With that, she grabbed Sharon and pulled her into the main house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Grinned at Maria's enthusiasm, Sharon laughed as the other girl practically dove into her closet to find something for her and Sharon to wear. It wasn't as if Sharon couldn't dress herself, it was just that she dressed a lot more, well, preppy then everyone else in the band so Maria always took it upon herself to find Sharon a "suitable" outfit for gig nights.

And, although I'd never really admit it out loud, I absolutely adore Maria's taste in clothes… Most of the time.

"What do you want to wear tonight, Shar? Pants or a skirt?" came a muffled voice from the rather large walk in closet.

Shrugging, Sharon threw herself back onto Maria's large bed. "Doesn't matter. Something comfortable." Looking around the large bedroom, she grinned to herself. I absolutely love Maria's room… My mom would kill me if I did anything like this to mine.

Maria had painted her entire room a dark purple and had matching black sheets and curtains. All over the walls, Maria had tacked pictures of the group from the past couple years. Pictures of her and Maria from way back in freshman year. Various candid pictures of Alden (most of which Sharon had taken). Tons of more recent ones of the entire band, just relaxing and having fun together.

Reaching up, Sharon traced one picture of herself and Alden from one of the many picnics the band had had last summer. Alden was leaning against a tree, playing his guitar while Sharon was lying next to him on her stomach, reading a book. Smiling, she traced Alden's smile with the tip of her finger. I love his smile. Especially when he's completely relaxed and happy.

Hearing noise from behind her, Sharon turned to find Maria stumbling out of the closet with an arm load of clothes. Tossing them on the bed, she immediately began sorting through them before tossing an outfit at Sharon to try on.

Looking down, Sharon found herself holding an extremely short plaid skirt and a sheer top with a bunch of crisscrossing straps across the front. You have got to be kidding me. Does she want me to look like a hooker? I wouldn't even know how to put this thing on…

Wrinkling her nose, she looked up at Maria and frowned. Seeing Sharon's expression, Maria laughed and took the outfit back. "Too much?"

Snorting, Sharon rolled her eyes. Maria always attempted to get Sharon to try on some of her more eccentric creations before giving her something she would actually wear. Seeing another set of clothes come hurling towards her out of the corner of her eye, Sharon caught them and raised an eyebrow at Maria in skepticism.

Grinning innocently, Maria shrugged. "What? Don't you trust me?"

Laughing, Sharon shook her head no and took what appeared to be a plain black shirt and worn jeans into Maria's bathroom to try on. There has to be a catch…

Tugging the shirt over her head, Sharon turned to look at herself in the mirror and started laughing. The shirt was a far cry from the sheer number Maria had attempted the first time. It was actually a modified black muscle tee with a scoop neck and cut off arms. Maria had tailored it to hug all the right places so it didn't look boyish at all. Across her right side, the band name 'Avenged Sevenfold' was written in white with the picture of a skull with batwings directly below it. Never listened to the band but I think it's one Maria constantly raves about. (A/N: Sounds weird but my friend owns it and it looks really cute.)

Paired with a pair of tight, faded jeans, Sharon found she actually liked the end result. Normally it took at least 3 or 4 outfits before she agreed on one but this she liked. The tee was formfitting enough to look sexy and, paired with the jeans, the outfit would be comfortable to perform in.

Grinning, Sharon headed out into the bedroom and did a pirouette for Maria. "What do you think?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Maria eyed Sharon critically before grinning. "Most girls go for slutty when going to gigs so you'll stand out. I can even get out some temp hair dye and have some fun putting streaks in your hair."

Nodding in agreement, Sharon watched as Maria grabbed a pair of worn black Converse sneakers out of her closet and handed them to her before adding, "Either way, Alden won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

What!

Sputtering, Sharon turned to look at Maria before repeating her thought. "What!"

Laughing at her, Maria moved over to fasten a black leather bracelet over one wrist and several thin plastic ones on the other. "Don't give me that. I saw you're expression earlier! You finally admit to liking him, don't you!"

Frowning, Sharon crossed her arms and debating on being stubborn just to annoy Maria. Damnit, when did she get so observant. I thought all her attention was on Conner.

Sighing in defeat, Sharon moved over to the mirror and began applying her make-up. "Get dressed while I talk. And yes, for your information, I do like him."

Glaring at Maria in the mirror when she saw the other girl smirking in triumph, Sharon groaned in aggravation. "Shut up, you little brat."

Tugging on her own clothes, Maria flashed Sharon a grin. "Aw, don't get annoyed with me. I'm just happy you finally stopped denying it to yourself. I mean, everyone could see it but you two."

Raising an eyebrow, Sharon frowned. "I wasn't that obvious."

Snorting derisively, Maria shook her head before stating. "Yes, you were. If Alden was anywhere in the room, I could basically guarantee you'd be with him. You two are like attached at the hip. Plus there's been all the cuddling recently."

Ugh, she's not going to let me live this one down.

Blushing slightly, Sharon attempted to stand her ground. "Not necessarily. And we haven't been cuddling!" Well, at night maybe… But what Maria doesn't know won't hurt her.

Laughing, Maria just smirked knowingly. "You two cuddle just as much as Conner and I do… And we're going out!"

Growling in annoyance (a habit she had picked up from Alden), Sharon admitted defeat. "Fine. So maybe I do like him…" Seeing Maria look at her in amusement, she growled again. "Fine! I like him A LOT… Is that better?"

Nodding happily, Maria motioned for Sharon to continue. Little brat… She's lucky I love her to death or I might have to kick her ass for being so annoying.

"I just want to take things slow and see what happens." Since I'm not even positive he likes me back. What if he still thinks of me as his sister? Remembering yesterday morning's kiss, Sharon found herself blushing. Okay, so maybe not as a sister… But he might not like me as much as I like him…

Frowning, Sharon shook her head. "I don't know Maria. I just don't want to rush things and push him into something he might not necessarily want."

Hearing Maria laugh out loud, Sharon broke out of her depressing thoughts and looked at her friend as she laughed hysterically. "Maria? You okay?"

Waving at Sharon, Maria hunched over and attempted to catch her breath. Looking up at Sharon from under a curtain of black hair, Maria asked in astonishment, "You really doubt how much he likes you?"

Seeing Sharon nod, Maria stood up straight and walked over to Sharon. Looking her directly in the eye, she dropped the teasing note her voice had held earlier. "Sharon. Seriously. I know that boy almost as well as I know you. And while I might not be as close to him as you are, I have something you don't."

Tilting her head to the side, Sharon stared at Maria in confusion. "What's that?"

Smiling, Maria said, "An outside view on the situation. And from where I'm standing, that boy is head over heels for you. It's like whenever you're in the room, everyone else comes second is his eyes. I don't even know if you realize, but he always watches you. I don't know if it's because he has a bit of a possessive streak in him. But either way, he rarely takes his eyes off of you."

Looking down, Sharon felt her cheeks blush at Maria's words but she wasn't quite sure if she should believe them. Maria has this way of exaggerating sometimes and I don't know if what she's saying is really true. But if it is… If it is, that would be amazing.

Reaching over, Sharon pulled Maria into a hug. "Thanks Maria. You always know how to make me feel better."

Who knows…? Maybe Maria is right?

Smiling to herself, Sharon allowed herself to savor the warm, fuzzy feelings that thought provoked. Maybe things might work out alright after all…

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait and it was the reviews that motivated me again… So keep reviewing! 

Special thanks goes out to: Ivykitty93, Code Name Adania, Alizabeth, Ivelis, RietroFan42, BoStOnChIcK because your reviews really made me get off my ass and write this.

And, of course, EVERYONE who reviewed, I absolutely worship you all for liking this story since I started it out on a whim. I wasn't even sure I liked it until recently so THANK YOU.


End file.
